Gumball Machine Love
by IllWithWant
Summary: "When did you know?" Sam asked. "I think I knew the moment you gave me that little plastic toy capsule you got out of the gumball machine. What about you?" Andy smiled. "The day you laughed at my hambulance joke, for sure. Oliver always said that if I could find a girl who'd laugh at that joke I should marry her. Never thought he'd be right." AU Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue
1. When Andy Met Sam

"Come on, Ollie, cheer up. Zoe will forgive you," Sam mumbled around the wad of fries he'd just shoved in his mouth. "It's not the end of the world."

"It could be!" Oliver exclaimed. "It could be the end of _my_ world!" He picked up his coffee cup only to find it empty. Oliver slammed it back down on the table before throwing his head back with a groan. "Ugh, my coffee is all gone! This just isn't my day."

Sam rubbed his hand down his face in irritation at his best friend's childish behavior. They were patrolling on the night shift tonight and had stopped at this diner to eat before heading to the barn. A lot of the other cops at 15 Division had spoken of the great food. Although Sam hadn't focused much on his food since they walked in. There was a girl behind the counter flipping through a textbook. She was average height, brunette hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with an apron wrapped around her waist better than anyone he'd ever seen. She was pretty, from what he could see at least with her nose stuck in that book and bangs covering her eyes. Sam had tried a number of tactics to get her to turn his way for a better look. He had dropped a handful of silverware on the floor with a sharp clang only to have the nice, middle aged waitress that had been waiting on them bring him a clean set with a smile. Then he tried clearing his throat several times. Well, that only earned him a strange look from Oliver and a lozenge from the lovely elderly woman in the booth behind him. Sam even went as far as 'accidentally' kicking Oliver under the table making him howl in pain. He shrugged and apologized saying that he was just trying to get comfortable in the hard booths. Still nothing. Not even a glance.

Andy heaved a sigh of relief as the diner died down for the evening. Tonight had been busier than most and she spent the whole time running around, pouring coffee, giving and taking plates. She was exhausted. But she had a moment to finally, _finally_, pull out her homework from under the counter and study. At least that's what Andy thought before she heard that damn bell over the door ring with the entrance of more customers. With a deep calming breath she lifted her head and froze. He was gorgeous, the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. He was far above 6 feet tall, dark hair, and wearing jeans and a t-shirt better than anyone she'd ever seen. The muscles of his chest and arms strained against his shirt and, while it was only a flicker of a moment, Andy swore that she saw black ink on his left bicep peeking out from under the cuff of his sleeve. Oh Lord, was she in trouble.

"Andy?" Andy turned and saw Martha, an older woman that co-owned the diner with her husband Joey, was standing next to her. "Keep studying, honey, I can take care of them."

Andy smiled in thanks and buried herself back into the thick pages of her textbook. Though after reading the same paragraph at least six times Andy realized there was no way she would be able to focus with _him_ sitting right there, feeling his eyes almost burn a hole through the side of her face. So she shoved her ear buds in and really hoped that the shuffle setting on her iPod served her well.

Sam didn't know why he was so obsessed. Oliver, with pout still in place, had pulled out his phone and was punching buttons. That gave Sam a moment to openly stare at the girl. Her elbow rested on the countertop, one side of her face cradled in her palm which only managed to agitate Sam further. He could see less of her face now than he could before. But the irritation began to dissipate as he noticed she was swaying slightly and there was a soft, sweet humming in the air. What he wouldn't give to know the tune that was floating through her mind right now.

Even though Oliver was in a funk because of his situation with Zoe he didn't miss the odd behavior of his best friend. He'd had to repeat himself more than once tonight because Sam was looking at something over his left shoulder but every time he made a move to follow that line of sight Sam would come back to the present and start talking about something else. Oliver shoved his phone back into his pocket and picked up his coffee cup. Oh right, empty. He started to raise his hand and open his mouth to ask the waitress for another cup but stopped. Sam was staring intensely over Oliver's shoulder again. Quickly, he spun around to look and spotted a girl. She was cute, young, but still cute. So that's what he's been looking at all night.

"Sam? Sammy?" Oliver waved his hand but got no reaction. "Sammy, I'm just gonna finish off your coffee here." If anything would get his attention it would be the prospect someone taking his caffeine.

Sam was still staring off so Oliver reached forward to take his cup. But at the same he reached to take it Sam's hand blindly went in search of it also. Their hands fumbled, knocking the cup over and shattering on the floor, but not before spilling the contents on the table and Sam's lap. Andy's head snapped up.

"Ollie!" Sam roared as he jumped up out of the booth. He hastily wiped at his damp pants and threw an angry, incredulous look at Oliver.

"Oops, sorry, brother," Oliver shrugged.

Sam kneeled down to pick up the pieces of the broken cup when he saw a pair of feet walking toward him.

"I'm so sorry," Sam apologized to the kind woman that had been patiently waiting on them. "Please, let me clean this up."

"It's all right, happens all the time."

Sam looked up because the voice speaking was not the one he'd been hearing all night. This one was sweet, kind of quiet. Andy kept her head down as she gathered the ceramic pieces, afraid that if she looked up at him she'd stop breathing. His hands had stopped moving and he hadn't spoken so slowly Andy lifted her head to find they were much closer than she thought.

"I got it," she breathed.

Sam couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was entranced by this girl. She was beautiful, so much more than pretty like he thought before. The intensity of his stare made Andy's gaze waver. Nobody had ever looked at her the way he was right now and she didn't know what to make of it.

Sam jolted back to reality when he felt something warm brush against his hands. He looked down and realized it was her hands offering to take the shards he had gathered. Sam cupped the back of her hand with the palm of his as he let the pieces fall into her open palm, reasoning that he only did it to keep her from losing any of them not because he _really_ wanted to touch her. Andy unconsciously smiled; it was small but Sam swore it was the damn cutest thing he'd ever seen and soon he was smiling back at her. His smile was closed lipped but Andy couldn't pry her eyes away from those swoon-worthy dimples. The quiet, electric bubble they had lost themselves in was popped when Martha nudged Andy with her foot. Andy looked to see Martha smirking knowingly at her while she handed her the broom and pan. Flushed as a tomato, Andy threw the pieces into the trash can Martha had dragged over and stood up.

Martha had been there, seen Andy grow up. She had gone to high school with Claire and Tommy. At the time they hadn't been close by any means but quickly became like family. Martha and Joey got married and after finding out that having a family of their own wasn't possible they decided to open this diner and share their love with the people of Toronto. In all honesty, they owed Tommy for the success of their small business. He started coming to the diner almost every day after he joined the force, telling his colleagues all about it and soon their Ma and Pop establishment was a hit.

Claire had never really approved of Andy going there with Tommy. In her opinion the burgers were too greasy, the fries too soggy, and the pies too tart. But Andy had loved it. Everyone knew her name and Martha always made her her own special apple flips when she came in. And then Claire left. Tommy had taken it really hard and Andy… well, Andy grew up fast after that. Martha had stepped in as the mother figure in Andy's life for which they were all grateful. Tommy for knowing that Andy had a stable feminine role model, Andy for having someone to count on, and Martha for finally having the daughter she was deprived of.

Martha had watched Andy grow from the braided pigtailed little girl to the beautiful, strong woman she was today. Every birthday since she was 12, her first school dance, her first real date, becoming captain and awarded MVP of her high school basketball team every year, her high school graduation, and now having started college. Martha had had the privilege of seeing it all. It was right in assuming that she knew Andy fairly well. At least, as much as one could know Andy since she always seemed to surprise you.

There had been few boys lucky enough to get somewhat close to her and it was Martha's firm belief that they only got as close as they did because Andy got tired and gave in. Strong and stubborn, that's Andy, but she also hated to disappoint anyone. So she'd say yes to a couple dates and then gradually fade away. Martha wasn't even sure you could really say Andy had ever had a boyfriend. So that's why she had been focusing so intently on her interaction with the dark haired young man in the booth all night.

Andy swept the debris into a neat pile. Sam had already swiped the pan off the counter and bent down to allow her to sweep the pile into it before straightening up and depositing the waste in the trash can.

"Thanks," she smiled at him. _Suck it up, Andy. Just introduce yourself! _Andy took a deep breath and stuck out her hand. "I'm Andy."

"Sam," he answered and took her hand in his. _Small_, he thought, _almost half the size of mine_. Sam jerked the thumb of his opposite hand in Oliver's direction. "That's Oliver."

"Hi," Oliver said a little too brightly for Sam's liking. But he avoided the smirk he knew Oliver was throwing at him.

Andy just smiled shyly while Oliver eyed something pointedly. For what felt like the millionth time tonight her face turned red as she realized that she had yet to let go of Sam's hand. Their arms were just sort of hanging there limp, hands still clasped. Like they were shocked by electricity, they shot apart stuffing hands awkwardly in pockets of jeans and aprons.

Luckily Martha took pity and decided to intervene. She handed Andy a new cup for Sam and the coffee pot. "Why don't you pour them some more coffee, sweetie? And stop acting like a fool," whispering the last part so that only Andy could hear it.

Andy glared at her but Martha just gave her a little swat on the butt, her stern maternal face in place. She knew Martha meant it good naturedly, only meaning to help snap her out of the haze she'd been in all night. And she was right. Andy McNally does not fawn over, become distracted by, or let herself be conquered by anyone. _Anyone._

Turning back to the men, Sam having returned to his seat in the booth across from Oliver, she smiled politely, "Sorry about that, guys. More coffee?" Filling the men's cups full, Oliver's face significantly brightened. Like a kid on Christmas morning, brightened. "Wow. You must really like your coffee."

"He's had a bad day."

She only glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was sipping his coffee and looking at her. Again with those dark, intense eyes. Oliver grumbled under his breath drawing their attention back to him.

"What's going on?"

Oliver sighed. "My wife is mad at me. I may have forgotten our anniversary."

"Ouch," Andy grimaced sympathetically. "So much for 'Happy wife, happy life,' huh? Did you apologize?" Both men looked at her incredulously. Andy rolled her eyes. "_How_ did you apologize?"

"Candy, flowers, promises of a trip or whatever she wanted. She only got angrier."

"Well, that's why. You made it seem like you were trying to buy her forgiveness," Andy explained. Both Sam and Oliver looked confused. She rolled her eyes. "You bought her all these presents when all she really wanted is for you tell her how sincerely sorry you were. You don't look like the type of person to forget something as important as your anniversary because you're uncaring. So whatever it was that preoccupied your mind, you should just tell her about it. Explain why it slipped your mind, tell her how very sorry you are, and assure her that it did not by any means reflect a lack of love for her."

"Will that work?" Oliver asked skeptically.

"She looks like a smart girl. And we all know you don't need any help screwing up, brother. I'm sure her advice can only benefit you."

"Ass," Oliver groaned at Sam's smirking face. "You're an ass."

Andy smiled at their antics as she walked back to set the pot on the warm plate.

Oliver glanced at his watch. "Oh, don't want to be late, brother. We better get going." Oliver slapped done cash to pay for his food. "Andy, nice to meet you, thanks for the advice," he waved at her behind the counter.

"No problem, I'm sure everything will work out," she answered kindly. "You guys have a good night."

Sam lingered, taking his time getting money out of his wallet to pay. "I'll see you at the barn."

Oliver just nodded and smiled as he walked backwards out the door. When Sam turned Andy was wiping down the counter with a towel humming that familiar tune again. There's something about her, he just couldn't help but smile.

"You've been doing that all night," Andy said without looking up.

"What's that?"

"Staring at me."

She looked up at him and smiled. Having finally realized that the way she had acted all evening was completely un-Andy-like, she decided to just go for it. Sam chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while he stuffed the other in his pocket.

"Yeah, I guess I have," he admitted. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be."

Both their smiles widened.

"So, if you knew I was looking at you this whole time, why did you keep letting me make a fool of myself trying to get your attention?"

Andy laughed and it was music to Sam's ears. "Because every tactic got better and better. I wanted to see where you'd take it. I'm impressed that you took it as far as you did. I mean, coffee in the lap? That's dedication."

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. It wasn't half as musical as hers, his sounding sort of rusty like he didn't do it very often. "Oh, I assure you that coffee on my crotch was not a tactic, just Ollie being a thorn in my side. But I'll admit that if I'd know that that was all it would take, I would have done it much earlier."

With head dipped at his words to hide the blush forming on her cheeks, she smiled and wrung the towel in her hands.

"As much as I'd love to stay and talk more with you, I have to get to work."

"Right," Andy nodded. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Oh, I bet you will. I know where to find you after all," Sam smiled. "So… I guess I'll see you, Andy."

"See you, Sam. Be safe out there," she added.

"You got it," he winked at her.

Sam reluctantly made his way out of the diner and to his truck barely making it to parade on time. Everyone eyed him suspiciously as he skipped passed the coffee station with a smile on his face but he easily ignored them. While they would be grumbling all night about how tired they were and cursing being scheduled on the night shift, his thoughts would be occupied by a certain brunette.

Andy wasn't any better. Martha and Joey watched as she practically danced around the diner sweeping the floors and shutting shades as they locked up for the night. _Great night,_ she thought. _Great night._

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! I had the sudden inspiration to write about Sam and Andy when they were young. I'm not sure how often the updates will be since I can be a slow writer. But then again I can zip through a chapter like nobody's business, too! Let me know what you think. Good and bad reviews are welcome. I enjoy them actually ;) _


	2. Girl's Night

Maybe it was his excessively large nose and yellow cardigan or maybe it was just because Andy had been sitting there for almost two hours listening to the professor talk about local government but he was starting to strongly resemble Big Bird. She'd better get out here quick before the other students in class start looking like Sesame Street characters. Community college is frying her brain. Her pocket buzzed as she got an incoming text message.

_Girl's night? The warden is driving me nuts! _–G

_God, yes! What is Mother Peck doing now? Setting you up on another date with the Lieutenant Governor's son? ;)_ –A

_Keep making jokes! If I go down, I'll take you with me!_ –G

_I'm so glad I know the love of a best friend _–A

_You know I love you. That's why we're going out to dinner… and you're going to tell me all about your hot diner man ;)_ –G

_I'm going to kill Martha_ –A

_LMAO! Pick you up at 5. Be ready to spill!_ –G

Andy rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling at her best friend's snarky attitude. Gail had been there for Andy, just as much as Andy had been there for Gail. It wasn't easy having a best friend that your mother openly and obviously dislikes, especially when your mother is Superintendent Peck. As far as she was concerned Andy was from the other side of the tracks and had no business being anywhere near Gail let alone be her friend. But they had stuck together through it all. For months after Andy's mother left, Gail was the only person she would even speak aloud to. And when they were growing up, Andy would scale the side of Gail's house and spend the night her room every time Gail and her mother had a fight. They bickered and fought like sisters, and loved and backed each other up like it too.

After two connecting bus rides, Andy was walking down the block to her house. But it wasn't until she half way up the driveway that she realized her father's Jeep Wagoneer was sitting there. It was 3:30 on a Wednesday, no _good_ reason for him to be home.

"Dad?" Andy called as she jiggled her key out of the lock and shut the door. There was no answer. "Dad are you here?"

Andy threw her bag into a chair at the kitchen table and then kept walking through the house. The living room and dining room were both empty. In the back of the house was a little room that Tommy used as his office. The door was cracked open and Andy could see he was sitting in his chair, hunched over his folder cluttered desk. Pushing the door open completely, Andy sighed heavily and leaned against the door frame. She counted six empty beer cans and a half empty bottle of scotch.

"Already drinking, huh?"

Tommy looked up at her with tired eyes. He never meant for this to happen, wasn't even really sure how it happened. One day he just realized that this was his normal, and his normal was hurting the only person he had.

"Not today, Andy," he shook his head.

"When would be a good time for you then, Dad?" Andy asked angrily. "I mean, I wouldn't want to distract you from destroying your liver."

Tommy got up, the contents of his glass sloshing dangerously close to the rim as he staggered. He slapped at Andy hands when she tried to help steady him and then roughly shoved past her. She picked up the empty cans, piling them up in her arms when she heard him speak again from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry," Tommy apologized as he continued to stumble his way up to the second floor of their house.

She could hear the sincerity in his voice but she just didn't care anymore. "You're always sorry, Dad."

When Andy turned to leave his office she noticed her father had circled today's date in harsh red ink. October 12. She hadn't made excuses for her father's drinking since she was a kid but her irritation had ebbed slightly as she realized the date. It wasn't at all surprising that he had remembered, and it just like him to mark it on his calendar. There was no way he would let himself forget. Eight years ago today Andy woke up only to have Tommy tell her that her mother had left them. Tommy never got over it, _will_ never get over it. Andy, on the other hand, had moved from sadness to anger fairly quickly and then to a respectable amount of acceptance and indifference. No, Andy would never forgive her mother but she also didn't plan on wasting her present and future by dwelling in the past.

Her foot pressed down the pedal to open the trash can lid and empty her arms. There were more cans inside that she knew had not been there when she left for class this morning. Andy took little care as she slammed cabinets and the refrigerator door making up food that her father wouldn't end up eating, but she made it anyway. After sweeping over the first level of the house, picking up random debris and beverage containers, Andy went upstairs to her room and packed a bag. Sunlight flashed around the room as Gail's silver Mercedes SUV pulled up to the house, light reflecting off the shiny hood. Only 4:30, her best friend intuition was in tune today.

"Dad?" Andy knocked on his bedroom door. When she walked in she found him lying in bed, his back facing her, but she knew he wasn't asleep. "I'm going out with Gail tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He didn't move or answer her. "I love you."

Andy didn't wait for answer, she knew she wouldn't get one anyway, and walked down the stairs and out of the house. Plopping herself in the front, she threw her bag into the back seat and then reached over to slam the door shut.

"Whoa there, little lady," Gail put her hands up as if surrendering to Andy's bad mood, "easy on the Benz."

"Sorry," Andy mumbled into her hand as she leaned her elbow against door and laid her face in her palm.

"Hey, what's your dad doing home?" Gail looked confused at his car in the driveway as she pulled away from the curb. She saw Andy shrug from the corner of her eye and her face was etched with exhaustion. Gail reached out and took her hand, squeezing it in comfort. "Let's go stuff our faces."

"That is a fantastic idea."

Girl's night was a fairly regular occurrence. It mainly revolved around eating their body weight in Chinese food and then hashing out what was bothering them while taking a walk in the park across the street. After a few plates of chow mein and a good laugh over Andy's comparison of her government teacher to Big Bird, Gail started in on the hot diner patron.

"What do you mean there's not much to say?"

"I mean, there's not much to say." Gail threw her an annoyed look. "Really! We didn't even talk that much. I gave his friend some advice and that was pretty much it."

"That was it?" Gail asked skeptically.

"I might have flirted a little," Andy blushed.

"Now, we're talking!"

They then spent the next half hour going over every detail of his heavenly physique and heart pumping dimples. Even going as far as predicting him as having Ryan Gosling abs and babbling back and forth on what his tattoo could be.

"So you said he had to work the night shift? What kind of job do you think he has? Maybe he's a bad ass drug dealer!"

Andy laughed. "I don't think drug dealers have shifts, Gail. No, I bet he's a cop."

"Just can't get away from it can you?" she smirked. "Are you sure he's a cop?"

"Well, no," Andy admitted, "but… he looks like a cop."

Gail nodded in understanding and sipped at her cocktail. She caught Andy eying it enviously. "I'd share it with you but I don't want Mom any farther up my ass because she has to come bail me out for aiding underage drinking."

"Only a couple more months," Andy reminded her. "Then you can _legally_ get me drunk and have your wicked way with me."

Gail gave her a saucy wink and downed the rest of her green Appletini, snatching their fortune cookies off the table and throwing them in her purse as they got up to leave. Andy was glad she had remembered to grab her cardigan when she left the house. The crisp October air told of the cold that would be creeping up on them in the coming weeks. Gail was looking stylish as always in her hip hugging jeans and cropped leather jacket, leaving Andy feeling a little inferior and plain in her ripped jeans and oversized cardigan. Thankfully Gail had enough sense to leave the hooker boots at home this time. Not only did they leave Andy feeling overwhelmingly dwarf-like as she towered over her but they also gathered a fair amount of unwanted attention from sleeze balls on the street. There was still a little over an hour of sunlight left as they made their way over to the park. Gail linked her arm through Andy's.

"You want to tell me about what's going on with your mom?" Andy asked.

Gail sighed and laid her head on Andy's shoulder. "Do you ever wish we were normal?"

"What do you mean? We are normal," Andy laughed at the absurdity of the question. Gail huffed but didn't say anything. Andy turned her head to look at Gail's face but she was staring straight ahead. "You mean do I ever wish we weren't Toronto police legacies who have more pressure on them than anyone else will know in their entire life?"

"Exactly."

"We are really great people, Gail. I mean it, who else could live with our parents and do as well as we have? No one, that's who. You're Gail Peck, the no-nonsense future copper who rocks a mean bitch brow."

Gail smiled and hugged Andy's arm a little harder. "Thanks, Andy. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know about you but I'm not Andy without Gail. Gotta keep my lady happy. Hey," Andy nudged Gail so she'd lift her head up, "your mom loves you. She just doesn't always know how to show it."

With a nod and another sigh, Gail laid her head back down. "Want to talk about Tommy?"

"Nah," Andy shook her head. "It's no big deal."

Gail knew better than push Andy into talking about her father. Admittedly, Gail could talk about her mother until the cows came home but Andy was much less vocal about the things that were bothering her. She had made the mistake of forcing conversation once and that earned her the silent treatment for a week and the promise to buy lunch for two.

"Movie?"

"Movie," Andy agreed.

There was a video store just a couple blocks from the Peck's house. Oh, sorry, not house. Mansion. A big, gated mansion with a security guard and surveillance system. Isn't that what most people grow up with?

"How about this one?" Andy held a movie out.

"Ugh, no." This was the sixth movie Andy had picked out that Gail turned down. She didn't want action or romance or comedy. She hated foreign and Indie films. "There's nothing good!"

"You're just too picky. Choose something, already."

"Andy, go get the popcorn!" Gail threw a couple of dollars at her and pushed her in the direction of the door. "And get the good stuff, not that kettlecorn crap you like."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Andy waved her hand in the air to let her know she heard her.

Two stores down was a little family owned grocery store. With basket hanging from the crook of her elbow, Andy wandered down the aisles dropping a box of popcorn in and grabbing a couple sodas. The young woman at the front smiled as she laid out the items at the register. Andy spotted Gail's favorite candy bar on a stand on the counter and placed it with the rest of their movie refreshments. After paying her with the bills Gail had provided, they bade each other good evening and Andy headed out to wait by the car. Walking down the sidewalk, Andy could see Gail still deciding on a movie. She chuckled at her friend's indecisiveness. When she put the grocery bag on the back seat one of the soda bottles rolled out and under the seat. Andy crawled on her belly on the floor mats of the back seat with her arm blindly searching for the runaway bottle. She can only imagine what she looked like, body hidden in the dark interior of the SUV and legs flailing out the door. It was just her luck too when she heard a man's voice as he walked up behind her and saw this peculiar sight.

"Are you all right, miss?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Andy shouted. "I'm just looking for… Aha! Found it!"

Andy's fingers snagged the neck of the bottle and pulled it out from under the middle seat, arm waving proudly in the air. She was wedged pretty good between the front center console and the back seat. With one good tug she managed to dislodge herself and put her feet on the sidewalk but the momentum caused her to stumble on the curb. The man's strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind so she wouldn't smack the pavement.

"Andy?"

Andy tilted her back against his chest to see the person who had uttered her name. Sam's upside down face looked back at her concerned.

"Sam," she said surprised, "hey."

"Hey. You okay?" Andy could see the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement.

"I'm great! Although, something very hard is poking me in the back."

"That's probably just my nightstick," Sam answered.

"Oh, is that what you call it?" Andy teased.

Sam laughed boisterously as he helped Andy back to her feet. She turned and stopped cold. Here she was thinking that he looked like a god in jeans and t-shirt, it didn't even compare to this. Sam was decked out head to toe in a police uniform. He pointed to the utility belt strapped around his waist.

"Sorry to disappoint but I actually mean a nightstick."

Andy smiled at him. "So you're a cop?" Sam did a little twirl for her as if to show off for her. "I knew it."

"You did?" he asked confused.

"I can spot a cop a mile away."

"How?"

Andy suddenly regretted opening this line of communication. She responded hesitantly, "My dad's a detective at 15."

Sam eyed her curiously. "You Tommy's kid?" She nodded. Sam had heard the rumors about Tommy McNally floating around the station. From the way Andy shut herself off though made him think there was more truth behind them than he originally had thought. "Well, McNally, what are you up to this evening?"

"I'm just waiting on my friend. We're having a girl's night." Andy opened up the front passenger's side door and sat down in the seat. Sam stepped closer, resting his arm on the frame of the door. "She's getting us a movie and taking her sweet time doing so!"

She yelled the last part loud enough that people inside the store looked around to see who it was. Sam knew, being the officer of the law that he is, shouldn't condone her disturbing the public like that but he admittedly had a soft spot for her. There was a blond woman standing next to the window nearest them though that didn't look up like the rest. Instead, she just lifted her hand and flipped her middle finger in their direction while continuing to read the description on the back of a film. Andy's laugh trickled through the night air.

"Your friend?" Sam guessed.

"I claim her," she smiled. "So, you're working another night shift?"

"Yeah, I took over for Oliver. His little girl is sick."

"Oh no," Andy crooned, "I hope everything's all right."

Sam nodded. "Just a little cold but he wanted to be at home with her and Zoe."

Andy's hand shot out and landed on Sam's hand hanging over the door. "Speaking of that, did things work out between them?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm pretty sure by the end of it Zoe felt bad for even being mad at him in the first time."

"Good, good."

They shared a smile. Of course, Gail would choose that moment to walk out of the store and interrupt their moment. She cleared her throat to get their attention. Andy's hand slid off of Sam's as she spotted her friend eyeing them with a speculative brow. Sam already missed the warmth of her hand on his.

"Um, Gail, this is Officer Sam _Swarek_," she quickly read the name badge on his bullet proof vest. "Sam, this is my best friend, Gail Peck."

Sam and Gail briefly shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Officer Swarek," Gail looked at Andy knowingly. "I hate to cut this short but we better get home, Andy."

"Right," Andy nodded. She waited for Gail to walk around to the other side of the car before she spoke again to Sam. "So, maybe, the next time you're not working the late shift you can stop by the diner for lunch or something."

She really hoped it didn't sound as desperate as she felt but she couldn't help it. Sam was different, good different. She was drawn to him and genuinely enjoyed talking to him even though they'd hardly ever had a real conversation. Sam on the other was glad she had said it. He was afraid Andy would start to feel like he was some creepy guy that was encroaching on her personal space and using his police status to aid in it.

"How about Friday?" Sam smiled.

"Friday is… perfect. I'll see you Friday."

Sam waited for Andy to pull her legs into the car and click her seatbelt into place before he smiled once more and shut the door. The cruiser was parked behind them so he slid in and sincerely hoped that he wasn't overstepping his boundaries by following their car to its destination. He just wanted to make sure she got there safely. They pulled into a driveway and stopped while they waited for an electric gate to open and allow them in. Andy waved from the passenger's seat at he drove past, smiling as he flashed his police lights at her in response.

Gail didn't say anything on their drive home or while they were sprawled out on the floor of her room watching the movie. She had ended up picking one of Andy's favorites. Though she was certain Andy wouldn't even be able to tell her what movie they had just watched because her mind was somewhere else entirely. When it ended they picked up the blankets and pillows they had been curled up with on the floor and crawled into bed. It was then that Gail decided to speak.

"So you like him?"

Andy opened her eyes and looked at her best friend mirroring her position. Both were lying on their sides, hands shoved under their pillows facing each other.

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do," Gail disagreed but then continued in a gentle tone that most people never knew she was capable of. "You deserve to be happy. He could make you happy."

"You don't even know him. _I _don't even know him," Andy said truthfully.

"Do you like him?" Gail pressed.

"Yes."

"Then _get to know him_."

Gail leaned forward and kissed her Andy's cheek before rolling onto her back and closing her eyes. It took Andy a little longer to fall asleep. She looked at the girl, well woman really, that had been her best friend since they were six years old. Gail knew her better than anyone, sometimes even better than she knew herself. On the edges of her mind the vulnerable Andy that endured more heartache in her twenty years than most do in a lifetime had already doomed the relationship she didn't even have with Sam. And Gail knew it. She had gently prodded Andy to see that some risks are worth taking. '_You deserve to be happy. He could make you happy.'_ Only one way to find out.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I mean, 45 reviews? You guys are wonderful! I truly appreciate every single one of you and your kind words. It only motivated me to go full steam ahead and get this second chapter done and published. I hope you like it as much as the first, if not even more so! :D For anyone wondering, the movie was 'Princess Bride.' The situation with Gail and Andy at the movie store is actually what happened with me and my best friend when we went to a RedBox recently and were having the hardest time agreeing on something. She finally picked that (which is one of my favorites) which I didn't understand because it was no different than anything else I'd suggested. She told me, "It's action, romance, AND comedy! I wanted all three." So ridiculous, haha! Please review, my lovelies! It makes me happy and productive!_


	3. Disappointment Turns Delightful

_AN: Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the kind reviews! Y'all are awesome! And I looked back at the last chapter and I just wanted to say I am so sorry for all the grammatical errors :( I write very late at night and update in the wee hours of the morning, it you haven't already notcied, so I guess I was a little tired when I proofread. This chapter took a little longer for me to put up than the last one, I apologize. But hopefully the content (and length) of this one will make up for my tardiness! Also, I just wanted to let you guys know, if you're interested, I have linked Polyvore sets on my profile that coincide with the chapters. Let me know if you guys like them and would be interested in me continuing to make them for every chapter. Leave your thoughts on it in your review or feel free to message me. I'll stop rambling now and let you get to the good stuff. Enjoy!_

* * *

For the tenth time since Andy got to work, she was looking at her reflection in a napkin dispenser. Today, of all days, today she was having a bad hair day. Andy had woken up late and in the rush to get to her 8 o'clock class she hadn't had time to try and tame the rat's nest on the back of her head. And Gail definitely hadn't been happy to hear Andy's voice on the other end of her phone at 9AM begging her to meet up at the diner and help fix the mess since there wasn't enough time to go home and get back to work.

"Sit still, Andy. It's just going to hurt more if you fidget!" Gail yanked the brush through the last tangle. "How did you even manage to do this?"

"It was an accident," Andy cried. "I didn't blow dry it last night because I thought I'd just get up this morning and make it look cute."

Gail groaned. "The one day I don't have class and you wake me up for a hair emergency. You're so lucky I love you."

"Yeah, like you've never woken me up for more ridiculous reasons than that."

An odd crimp was left in the middle of Andy's hair, curling all the way around her head, and a giant bump at her crown. Gail stepped back to survey the damage.

"Can you fix it?" Andy begged.

"Oh, calm down, Andy. Even if you were bald, Officer Sexy would think you're totally hot. I mean, that outfit you have on is enough to get him going."

Andy looked down at herself confused. She didn't see anything great about the white jeans and blue, blousy tank she had thrown on this morning. It was much warmer than she had expected and, with the inevitable cold snap on its way, had decided to take full advantage of the nice weather. Admittedly, the clothes showed a little more skin and were tighter than she usually felt comfortable with but Gail always said that with a body like that she shouldn't be so shy to show it off. The years of running, basketball, and field hockey had left her already athletic build quite toned.

"Now, sit still," Gail repeated. "Just a few bobby pins and I think we'll be fine."

Trying her best not to wince at every tug, Andy let Gail comb products through her hair and then felt as she gathered it all atop her head.

"Done. What would you do without me?"

Andy held the napkin dispenser in the air, turning her head side to side so she could see it from all angles. It was neatly twisted in what Gail called a top knot. She was always telling Andy that it was a popular hairstyle but to her it was nothing more than a bun on top of her head. Gail threw the brush and hair gels into her purse as she got up to leave.

"I am going back to bed. You know the drill, no calling me unless-."

"Unless I'm dying, your parents or brother are dying, or there's a great sale on shoes at the mall," Andy finished for her and smiled. "I know. Thank you."

Gail smiled back and squeezed Andy's outstretched hand. She was almost out the door when she turned around and spoke again. "I will also be accepting calls involving certain police officers bending you over…"

"Please, don't say something sexual!" Andy cut her off.

Gail cackled. "You've been thinking about it, don't lie!"

Andy blushed and waved her friend off. That really isn't what she needed to be thinking about right now. She was thankful that it was still too early for lunch. It gave her time to get herself together before Sam got there. The regular breakfast comers helped to the keep her eyes from constantly glancing at the door. But around 11:30, there was nothing anyone could do to get Andy's attention. She went back and forth between primping and poking her hair and staring at the door. By noon, she was fully on edge, ready for him to pop up out of nowhere and end her jitteriness. The nagging voice in the back her mind, saying he wouldn't show up, was slowly drilling its way forward but she kept it at bay. 12:30 came and went, then 1:00. _1:00, could be grabbing a late lunch,_ she thought. She did her best to keep that faith as 2:00 rolled around. That voice was definitely audible now but again, Andy did her best to beat it back. Every click of the second hand on the clock was like a loud clang in her head. She could have been sitting at the counter, staring at that clock, for five minutes or five hours. At this point, there was no sense of time. But the white face and black hands stood as her reminder, a very mean reminder. It was 3:00.

"He's not coming," she whispered, disappointment clear in her voice.

_What did you expect? _That little voice piped up. _After finding out that your father is Tommy McNally… He probably couldn't get away fast enough. Probably only said he'd come because he didn't want to be a total ass to your face._

Andy didn't really know what she was expecting. It's not like it was a date or anything. It wasn't set in stone. She was just really looking forward to seeing Sam again. You'd think after everything Andy would know not to get her hopes up but he had that effect on her.

"Andy?" Martha wrapped some loose strands of hair behind Andy's ear but she never looked up. "Don't be upset, dear. I'm sure there's a very good reason for why he couldn't make it."

Andy just nodded. "I think I'll help Joey bring in those boxes I saw out back."

Andy jumped off the stool and walked through the swinging door that led to the kitchen. Joey was coming in the back door with a large box in his arms. Every week local farmers and bakers dropped off crates of vegetables and fruit and boxes of bread radiating with warmth, just going to show how fresh it was. Andy picked up a smaller crate full of apples and followed Joey toward the commercial refrigerator.

"Only small boxes, Andy," Joey told her as he walked back out. "I don't want you hurting yourself."

Joey was a strict man, had an eye for business and didn't tolerate nonsense. Where Martha was soft and fun loving, Joey was definitely her opposite. But as hard-nosed as he was, he cared deeply for Andy and her well-being was important to him.

"I know," Andy sighed.

Box after box, crate after crate, they carried everything inside until there was only one larger crate left. Joey had wandered off to the front of the diner to talk to Martha she supposed. Andy felt a bit better after a little manual labor, the dirt on her hands and the sweat on her brow. She struggled to lift the crate and the weight strained the muscles in her arms and back so she finally settled on dragging it across the ground. With a hard kick, it slid into the freezer and she slammed the door shut, harder than necessary. Andy leaned against the cold metal while picking splinters out of her palms. She knew it just wasn't in her to do any more today. Pushing off the door, Andy went back to the dining room to finish serving customers. She talked to Martha and confirmed that it was fine for her get off early this evening. So after cleaning most of the tables and washing dishes, Andy headed out. Going home was about the last thing she wanted to do so she wandered. Just like her thoughts were wandering, her feet were also.

Sam could just slap himself at this point. He wished he could have called her, told her that he wouldn't be able to make it, but he didn't have her number. It wasn't like he forgot, he just couldn't get away. After arriving at domestic disturbance call things quickly escalated, becoming a hostage situation when the husband, armed with a shotgun, locked himself, his wife and two children in their apartment. He finished his paperwork as quickly as possible, even getting Oliver to help him out so he could try and make it to the diner for dinner. But Andy wasn't there. Martha had seen him as soon as he walked through the door, completely out of breath and hair windblown from running across the parking lot. She told him a couple places where she might have gone. And that's how he found himself here outside St. Mary's Cathedral. He'd been sitting in his truck watching Andy bouncing a basketball against the concrete of the church parking lot. Every throw of the ball landed with a clean swoosh through the net, she was good. Sam climbed out of the truck and made his way toward her.

"Hey."

Andy jumped and spun around startled. Sam was there with a repentant half smile on his face. He looked exhausted.

"Hey… What are you doing here?"

Sam took a couple steps closer. "I went by the diner but you were already gone. Martha told me I might find you here."

A brisk breeze blew around them, the temperature was dropping steadily and Andy was shivering. With her neat nest of hair piled high on her head, Sam admired the graceful slope of her neck and soft shoulders before realizing that goose bumps were prominent on her arms and chest. Who knows how long she'd been out here and without a jacket. Sam shrugged out of his black, leather jacket and closed the distance between them.

Andy was a little caught off guard as Sam's hands placed his coat around her shoulders and snuggly pulled it together across her chest. His scent invaded her as he stood so close. He smelled of laundry detergent, coffee, and Old Spice soap that she guessed was from the shower he must have taken before he left the barn. One of his hands disappeared behind him and then reappeared directly in her face. It took a moment for her eyes to focus on what he was holding, a single light pink daisy.

"Sorry I wasn't there today," he whispered. Andy looked at him and then back at the flower. Her silence was jarring. "You're probably upset with me, I know I would be."

"I'm not mad," Andy said but he didn't believe her, she just kept staring at the flower. Did she not like it?

"I'm really sorry. I wanted to be there but work got hectic. Maybe you'll be able to forgive me."

Andy took the bloom from his fingers and peered up at him. "How did you know daisies are my favorite?"

Sam's stomach did a little flip of happiness. _Daisies are her favorite._ "I didn't, I just thought it looked pretty."

Andy let the basketball drop from under her arm, bouncing away from their feet and clanging against the chain link fence. She motioned with her hand toward a set of metal bleachers off to the side of the court.

"You wanna sit down with me?"

Sam smiled taking the offer to mean that she wasn't too angry with him for missing lunch. He gestured with his arm for her to lead the way. The metal was cold against his legs and the air was already starting to nip at his face and exposed arms. He couldn't understand how Andy could bare having been out here in a small, not-really-covering-anything shirt and a pair of sandals. Was she even able to feel her toes? Andy slipped her arms through the too big sleeves of the jacket.

"So, how was work?"

Sam settled back against the metal step behind him and extended his legs, feet crossed at the ankles. "Long. Nothing as interesting as waitressing."

Andy chuckled, "Nothing is."

They sat for a while in silence, Andy twirling the flower in her fingers and Sam watching her. She was very fragile looking, not beaten down but innocent and purity mixed with her femininity. She had a soft, sweet appearance but her witty humor and steeled backbone told of the strength and wisdom underneath it all. Looking at her brought a question to mind that he had been wondering about since that evening outside the movie store.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, this is just my curiosity talking, but how are you best friends with Gail Peck?"

"What do you mean?" Andy asked but was well aware what he was saying. It was what everybody asked.

"I just…" Sam stammered, "You seem so different. I don't know her but, I mean, she's a Peck. I guess I'm just having trouble believing you have much in common."

"Because she's a bitch?" she translated. Sam thought for a moment that he had thoroughly dug himself into a hole with this- he was essentially insulting her closest friend- before he turned to see her smiling in understanding. "She is a bitch. She's cold and heartless and more likely to spit on you than offer you anything in kindness but… it's all an act. That hard shell she wears is only part of who she is. Most people just don't look any deeper than that so they don't see the Gail I know."

"How'd you meet?"

"Her mom was a cop at 15 the same time my dad was. We met at a division barbecue or something, and then ended up in the same kindergarten class that same school year."

Sam smiled as he thought about a little Andy running around on the playground, chasing after her friends.

"Tell me about yourself. I already know you're a waitress at the diner but I want to know what makes you tick, McNally," Sam turned to face her.

"Is that going to be a thing? McNally?" Her eyebrows raised in question.

Sam seemed to mull it over in his head before nodding, "Probably."

Andy snorted but let it go. The only person to ever call her primarily by her last name was her high school basketball coach, and while she loved playing she didn't always have the best relationship with him. It was usually followed by yelling and reprimands.

"Come on," Sam urged impatiently. "Okay, how old are you?"

"I'm 20, turn 21 in January. How old are _you_?"

Sam smirked, "I'm 26. You're a student, right?"

"Yep," Andy nodded. "I go to the community college downtown, double majoring in psychology and sociology."

"Double majoring? Wow." Sam really was impressed. It wasn't hard to see that she was smart but to achieve a double major? She must be brilliant. "What are you going to do with that?"

Andy twisted the stud earring in her left earlobe nervously. "Uh, go to the Academy and hopefully join the ranks of the 15th Division."

Sam's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. That was not the answer he was expecting. "Really?"

Andy smiled sheepishly as her head bobbed up and down in affirmation. She stopped tugging at her ear so she could take a glimpse at his expression. There was a bulge, his tongue, pressing against the inside of his right cheek to hide the look of shock on his face she was sure.

"Carrying on the legacy, huh?"

"Something like that," Andy said cryptically. With the line of questioning bordering uncomfortable she turned the attention on Sam. "Why did you join the force?"

"Uh…" Now Sam was the one that was uncomfortable. "That's a long story."

The street lights had just flicked on illuminating the court in an orange glow. Traffic on the street had slowed down significantly, most people having already gotten home from work by now and were undoubtedly sitting down with their families to eat dinner or watch television. Her own house was empty. Tommy called her just after she left the diner to tell her he would be at the barn until who knows when working on a case. She didn't fancy sitting alone in the dark of her room all night. Sitting on an almost frozen metal bench next to Sam was much more preferable.

"I have time," she told him softly.

Sam cleared his throat and shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets. "My family, it was uh, pretty messed up."

Andy waited for him to say more, elaborate, but he didn't. She raised her eyebrows in question. "That's it? Your family was messed up?" Sam shrugged. "Everyone's family is messed up!"

Sam sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. He didn't want to tell her, didn't want to scare her away. Not many people knew about all the baggage he carried with him and he liked it that way. They only knew what he wanted them to know. It allowed him to keep people at arm's length and with his track record that was always better for everyone involved. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Andy's head turn in his direction, her eyes raking the side of his face. She couldn't read him; he was too good at hiding his emotions. He was like a statue, an expression carved out of stone. But there was something in his eyes. It was something you'd only be able to decipher if you'd felt it yourself and seeing as Andy knew all about messed up families it was easy for her to recognize it. So with a deep breath, she took the step necessary to further their 'relationship.'

"My mom ditched us when I was twelve." Sam's eyes shot over to her but he stayed facing forward. That was something Sam had wondered about. Tommy always wore a gold wedding band but nothing was ever spoken about in regards to a wife. "She took off with some professor. I haven't seen or heard from her since. After she left, my dad started drinking. _Heavily_."

"You don't have to tell me this."

"I know but you asked if I wanted to be a cop so I could carry on the legacy and the truth is… I want to be a cop so I can do the opposite. Because, at this point, the only thing my father is leaving behind for me is a mess to clean up. Look, Sam, you may not know much about him but I think you know enough to understand what I'm saying. I work at a diner, as a waitress, getting paid minimum wage so I can have money for school. And every month I have to set aside money to pay our bills with because if I don't there's no guarantee there'll be any after my father has made his rounds to every bar across the city. Everyone turns a blind eye to it but it's not hard to see what people think of him, and how sorry they feel for me. If there's one thing I know it's that I was never better off without a mother and my dad has done his best to fulfill both roles. But it was all too much for him."

Sam had turned his full attention to her as she spoke, every sentence getting her more heated. When she had started speaking her fingers nervously pulled the zipper of his jacket up and down. By the end of her speech all the nervous energy was gone and was replaced with passionate intensity. Andy yanked the zipper down harshly- and Sam honestly hoped she didn't break it- and threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"So there you go," she ranted. "My father's an alcoholic and my mother left me with severe abandonment issues that have instilled in me the tendency to run at the slightest hint of anything stressful. And right now, I'm really wishing my mouth would stop spewing all of this information at you because I'm fairly certain I've ruined all chances of getting to know you better, which completely sucks because you're really handsome and wonderful and for some reason words are still rolling out this gaping hole in my face!"

Andy slapped her hands over her face and threw herself back into the steps behind her. Her backbone grinded against the metal uncomfortably but it was nothing compared to the now prominent ache of embarrassment radiating through her. Sam looked at the silly girl that was reclining next to him on the bleachers. He couldn't help but smile a little, obviously not because of what she had told him but because of the spastic rambling in which she spoke. Not to mention she said he was handsome and wonderful.

"You want go out tomorrow? We can get dinner and then do something else afterwards."

Andy peeked at him through a crack in her fingers. "Are you for real asking me out?

"No, I'm for fake asking you out," Sam said sarcastically. She reached forward and pinched his side sharply. "Ow! Yes, I'm _for real _asking you out. Are you saying yes or no?"

"I'm saying are you serious?" Andy freaked out. "Why in the world would you ask me out after everything I just told you?"

"Because what you told me doesn't change how amazing I think you are, Andy." Andy read the sincerity written all over his face. "So? Do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Good," Sam smiled. "You okay?"

"I don't know," Andy admitted with a chuckle. "I dumped a lot on you. Are _you _okay?

"I'm good," he assured her. "We're good, don't worry."

If Sam was being honest, he felt honored that Andy had trusted him enough to tell him everything she did. He was sure it wasn't easy for her to be so open. She had had the strength to tell him her deepest, darkest secrets and now he owed her the same courtesy.

"Andy, umm," Sam started catching Andy's attention, "my father went to prison not long after I was born and then my mom died a couple years later. My older sister, Sarah, and I were in and out of foster care for most of our lives. When Sarah was thirteen she was jumped by this group of guys. I was only nine at the time, I didn't really get it, and she just wasn't the same after it happened. I watched her spiral into this darkness, become just a shell of who she was, and it was then that I knew I wanted to protect people from going through what Sarah did. That's why I became a cop."

Andy wasn't really sure what to say. She admired Sam greatly not only for telling her but for having a heart that cared for people so dearly that he would lay his life down to protect them. Suddenly, his mouth twitched and one side lifted in a crooked smile.

"What?" Andy asked curiously.

"For future reference, you should ask someone out, lull them into a sense of false security, and _then_ spring all the crazy on them," he joked, breaking the intensely charged moment.

Andy chuckled nudging his arm playfully with her elbow. They talked freely after that and Sam continued to interrogate Andy about herself. The questions ranged from her favorite color- blue- to getting her to recount a particularly embarrassing occurrence involving Gail and herself when they were about fourteen and stealing a golf cart from the country club for a little joy ride. Ends up they drove it into a pond and then ran from security guards, no one ever finding out who the perpetrators were. She also told him all about her streak as MVP and captain of her high school varsity basketball team and being a natural A student. Andy was even able to pull a little information out of Sam. He had a love for undercover work, which in Andy's opinion seemed pretty perfect with his ability to control his emotions. And who wouldn't like to be someone else for a while? Then things a got a little heated when a slight argument over ice cream flavors ensued.

"Come on, everybody likes ice cream. Everyone has a favorite," Andy reasoned.

"Okay, pistachio," Sam answered after having been beaten down by Andy for saying he didn't care for ice cream much.

"Except for that!" She exclaimed.

"No."

"No one chooses pistachio."

"Yes," Sam nodded.

"No, ever!"

"I was six years old when I went to visit my father in Maplehurst Penitentiary. It was the first time I ever met the guy and I was a little nervous but when I got in there my dad gave me a pint of pistachio ice cream. We ate it together and I wasn't so nervous anymore."

Andy looked at him a little surprised that he offered that story so freely. When she didn't say anything Sam began to think he may a crossed a line and freaked her out but then she once again reminded him of why he liked her so much.

"So when you wallowing on the couch after a break up or whatever, you're eating pistachio ice cream? That's disgusting."

"Okay, one, I do not wallow," Sam said incredulously, "because I am a man. And two, I didn't say anything earlier about your weird habit of putting ketchup on your mac n' cheese. That crap is nasty!"

Andy gasped dramatically. "I don't think we can be friends anymore."

"You're breaking my heart, McNally."

The houses across the street had all gone dark a while ago and they hadn't seen a car drive passed in quite some time. It was completely silent save for the distant sound of a train whistle and metal screeching as it rolled down the tracks.

"It's getting pretty late and, to be honest, valuable things are starting to freeze against this metal bench." When Sam stood up from the bleachers, he ran his hands over his numb ass and jiggled his leg as if to wake up those _valuable things_ he spoke of. "Come milady, your chariot awaits."

"You don't have to take me home, Sam."

"Andy, it's dark, it's late, there are crazy people out in the world. No way am I letting you walk home."

Andy didn't immediately get up so Sam reached forward and grabbed the tops of her arms, hauling her to her feet. He guided her toward his big grey truck that was parked on the street, his hand lightly resting on her lower back. When they reached the curb, Sam walked to the passenger's side and opened the door for her. With one foot on the running boards, Andy meant to reach for the ceiling handle to help her climb into his behemoth truck but it was being held by something else. Sam's hand was tightly gripping her fingers as he aided her safe transfer into the passenger's seat.

"Thanks," Andy smiled.

Once they were both buckled in, Sam pulled away from the curb and followed the directions Andy gave him. The cab of the truck was quiet as they drove through the sleepy neighborhood streets. Andy hadn't even realized how tired she was until the smooth handling of the vehicle caused her eyelids to droop. Sam glanced back and forth between the road in front of him and the girl next to him, watching as her eyes fluttered closed and her body sunk a little deeper into the seat. The poor little daisy was still being held gingerly in her hand as she slept. Minutes later, Sam pulled into her driveway smoothly and killed the engine. It was a charming house, a porch with a swing and enclosed in white railing. There was a balcony above the porch that opened to a room on the second floor and was surrounded by the same white railing. The lawn wasn't exactly in prime condition and it was clear that the flower beds had seen better days but in all it wasn't too shabby. Andy stirred awake and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry," she apologized meekly, "I didn't realize we were here."

"It's okay," Sam smiled. "I'll walk you to the door."

Sam got out and walked around to her side to help her out. They walked silently up the steps of the porch to the front door. None of the lights were on and it didn't look like anyone was home. Andy dug her keys out of her back pocket to unlock the door when he spoke.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself? I can stay until your father gets home, if you'd like."

"No, it's okay," Andy assured him. "Who knows when he'll be home anyway?"

"If you're sure," he contended even though he still didn't feel comfortable leaving her like this.

"Oh, here," Andy shrugged out Sam's jacket and handed it back to him. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

Sam slipped it on over his own shoulders and relished in the vanilla-y scent and warmth she left behind in it. He dug in his pocket for his phone and handed it to Andy. "I think it may be useful if we exchange numbers."

Andy punched her phone number into the glowing buttons and then called herself so she'd also have his. She then placed it back into his awaiting hand.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Sam reiterated.

"I promise I'll be fine. I'm used to being here by myself. How about I'll call you if I get scared?" she joked.

"I'm holding to that." Sam took a couple steps backward and stood on the steps. "I'll see you tomorrow? Six o'clock?"

"I can't wait."

"And you're not going to ditch me?" Sam jested.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Andy smirked.

She was standing in the open doorway, one hand on the doorframe and the other on the door. Sam climbed back up the steps as Andy eyed him curiously. He bent his head down and quickly pressed his lips against her cheek. _Sam Swarek just kissed me_, she thought.

"Good night, Andy," Sam smiled, dimples on full display as he jogged down the steps and got back into his truck.

"Good night," Andy whispered but he was already backing out the driveway and onto the street. She held her hand up in farewell and he returned with a wave of his own.

Andy placed the flower in a small vase and sat it next to her on her bedside table when she lay down in bed. Sam drug his feet through his apartment and collapsed on his bed, his cell phone and jacket lying on the pillow next to head. He knew she wouldn't call but he still kept it near and allowed her perfume that clung to the leather coat permeate the space. Needless to say, they both fell asleep with giant smiles on their faces that night.


	4. Their First Date

**Sorry it took a while for this chapter to get out up. School's about to start up. It's my last year of nursing school, ya'll! But it's definitely kicking my butt. Thanks for all the generous reviews once again! You don't know it yet but some of things you guys have been writing in your reviews are going to be used in the story. I didn't get hardly any feedback on the Polyvore sets but I'm going to continue to make them for now. Again, links are on my profile. Just scroll over the title of the chapter and it should direct you to them! Now back to point- Read. Review. ENJOY! Love you, guys!**

* * *

"You coming to Jerry's tonight for poker?" Oliver asked as he lightly pushed Izzy on the swing.

It's not too unusual to find Sam at the park on a Saturday morning. He had kept Izzy one weekend while Oliver and Zoe went away for some time alone together. She went on and on about wanting to swing so Sam brought her to the park. Ever since, the little one has had the habit of waking up at the ass crack of dawn on Saturdays and begging her father to go the park. Something Oliver has never quite forgiven Sam for.

"I can't," Sam replied from the neighboring swing in which he was sitting. "I've got a date."

"You asked Andy out?" Oliver inquired. Sam nodded. "Man, that's great! So you really like her?"

"Yeah," he admitted with a smile. "She's pretty amazing, Ollie. It feels like we've known each other forever. I mean, things are so comfortable between us. It's just me and her and talking and laughing."

Oliver smiled as his friend spoke. They, and Jerry, had met when they went through the academy together. Oliver had always been the wise sage of the group, having two years in age over Sam and three over Jerry, and had the tendency to offer his advice, however unwanted it may be. A successful marriage and child seemed a good enough reason to take his relationship challenged friends under his wing. A number of times, Oliver had tried to set Sam up with some of Zoe's friends to no avail. Sam wasn't a player or disreputable person by any means. He was always a complete gentleman but he also usually stuck with one night flings and casual dating. Commitment wasn't exactly at the top of his list. So it was somewhat surprising, but definitely heartwarming, to see this side of him. Andy had been a frequent topic the last couple of weeks. Oliver liked her and liked her for Sam.

"Just wait till Jerry finds out," Oliver joked.

"He'll get over it," Sam smirked.

Izzy dug her heels into the sand and hopped off the swing, "Slide, Daddy."

Oliver stood behind her as she climbed up the ladder and Sam stood at the bottom of the slide to catch her. "So, what's she like?" Oliver asked.

"She's really sweet and funny. It's crazy how easily she can get me to laugh. And she's smart, _insanely smart_, I mean, she's double majoring _and_ she's graduating in May. That's a whole year ahead of schedule." Sam shook his head, still in disbelief himself. "I'm told her about Sarah and my dad."

Oliver's hands faltered on Izzy's back as she climbing the steps. "Really?"

"Andy gets it. Her life hasn't exactly been perfect," Sam explained without going into too much detail. It wasn't his place to share the information that she had confided in him. "I don't know, it's like her flaws and my flaws cancel each other out."

Oliver turned serious, "You guys are going to be good together, you and Andy. I can already tell."

"Thanks, man that means a lot. Hey, I'm gonna get going, get ready for tonight, you know?"

"Sure," Oliver nodded. "Have a great time."

Little Izzy waved goodbye as Sam climbed into his truck, blowing her a kiss when he pulled onto the street. Sam was already missing Andy and it hadn't even been ten hours since he'd seen her. The evening couldn't come fast enough.

Andy spent most her morning doing busy work, anything to keep her mind off her date with Sam. It wasn't that she wasn't looking forward to it because she was, she _really _was, but every time she thought about it she got nervous. Sam made her nervous. Granted, it was a keeps-you-on-your-toes, anticipating-the-greatest-time-of-your-life kind of nervous. Because being with Sam always made her feel like the time they spent together was the greatest time of her life.

When she woke up this morning, after taking a shower, Andy braided chunks of her hair all over her head so it would be wavy that night. She spent hours picking out clothes and trying them on only to change her mind and pick something different a little while later. Around four o'clock she reasoned it was a respectful time to get ready. Andy wasn't much for makeup but tonight she put on a little more than usual. Eyes a little brighter, cheeks a little rosier (which she'll later realize was completely unnecessary with all the blushing Sam tends to evoke), and lips a little glossier. She smoothed her dress out, slipped her boots on, and slid into a jean jacket. Ripping the elastics out of her hair, Andy raked her fingers through the waves and then sprayed them with hairspray.

"Not too shabby," she said to herself after taking a look in the mirror.

There was line in the carpet where Andy had paced back and forth, trying to pass time while she waited for Sam. She'd made her bed two different times, done three loads of laundry, and rearranged the books on her bookshelf by author, title, and even height. She was walking out of the bathroom after putting clean towels in the closet when Tommy walked up the stairs.

"You look nice," Tommy noticed.

"Thanks," Andy smiled and shut the door to her bedroom before her could ask what the occasion was.

The French doors leading out to the balcony were still open and dry, colorful leaves had blown in with the wind. Andy gathered them up, walked out to the deck and let the leaves fall into the yard. Sam had parked on the curb just to the left of the house. Half way up the sidewalk he faltered, taking shelter under a large oak where he was sure Andy wouldn't be able to see him. Looking like a beautiful ornament on the bow of a boat, Andy leaned against the railing of the balcony, hair billowing back with the breeze. A single bright red leaf broke off a branch of the oak tree and floated through the air, sticking in Andy's hair. She plucked it out and twirled it in her fingers for a moment before letting it spiral to the ground. Her innocent beauty was almost too much for him.

"Andy!" Sam heard from somewhere inside the house and looked to the front door. When he looked back up, he only saw the back of her head as she retreated into the house.

Andy trotted down the stairs where she found her father sitting on the couch, watching a football game.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Why are you so dressed up, kid?" he asked without breaking focus with the television screen.

Andy dug the heel of boot into the wooden floorboards as she contemplated how to answer. Tell the truth or lie? She wasn't really sure which was a better idea but then doorbell rang and she had no choice. "I have a date," she replied as she walked backwards slowly toward the door. "I'll be back later tonight."

"Now hold on, Andy. Who are you going out with?"

"His name is Sam," she hedged. "Don't worry about it."

"Right, don't worry about it," he repeated. "What about Luke?"

That stopped her, her hand just about to touch the door knob. "Luke? Luke who? Oh geez, you don't mean Luke Callaghan, do you? Daddy, Luke is a very nice person but, as I've told you many times, I have absolutely no interest in him." It was Tommy's turn drag the toe of his shoe across the floor nervously. "Dad?" No answer. "Oh my God, what have you been telling him?"

Tommy shrugged. "Nothin', just thought you liked him is all. My mistake."

Andy could tell that he wasn't saying the whole truth but she didn't have time to inquire because Sam started knocking on the door. Somehow Tommy managed to tug her away from the door so he could open it.

"Dad!" Andy objected but it was too late.

Sam smiled as the front door opened, expecting to see Andy in all her glory but there was her father instead. Automatically, he straightened up and took his hands out of his pockets. There was obvious surprise in Tommy's eyes when he saw Sam standing on the front porch.

"Good evening, sir," Sam said politely. "I'm here to pick up Andy."

"Oh, Sam, I didn't realize…" He trailed off, no really sure what to say about the situation they'd found themselves in. Then he looked at Sam curiously, "I didn't know you'd met my daughter, Swarek."

"We met at the diner," Andy cut in as she shoved past her father, giving him an elbow in the side along the way. She threw him a look as to say, 'Be nice.'

"Yes, we've had the chance to encounter each other a few times in the last couple weeks," Sam said, trying to diffuse the tension building in the air.

"Yep, and now we're going to leave. I'll see you later, Dad."

Andy reached for the door handle to shut her father out but his hand caught it half way closed. "Not too late, Swarek."

Sam saw as Andy opened her mouth to respond with some smart ass remark so he spoke before she could, "Of course, sir." Sam placed his hand on the small of Andy's back and led her away from the porch. "Shall we?"

Andy was silent all the way down the sidewalk and even after Sam helped her into the truck. He got into the driver's seat and pulled out onto the street. She still didn't speak, just leaned her elbow against the window and held her head in her hand. There was an adorable scowl on her face but Sam didn't dare try to make her speak. Andy didn't seem like the kind of person that responded well to pressure. She'd said so herself that she was a runner and he wasn't going to give her a reason to do that.

"He doesn't have to act like I'm fifteen," Andy said suddenly. "I am an adult. I don't have a curfew so I can come home whenever I want."

"He's your father, Andy. He's just trying to protect you." Andy just shook her head. "Look, I wouldn't put it passed your father to drag you upstairs and not let you leave so this really wasn't even a big deal."

"How can you be so understanding? He wasn't even nice to you."

Sam shrugged. "I've been through worse. Besides, I think he just wasn't expecting me." His eyes cut away from the road to give her an accusing look.

Andy blushed and fiddled with her hands. "I wasn't hiding it," she explained, "I just don't talk about this kind of stuff with him. It's weird." A sigh passed through her lips.

"Something else bothering you?"

"No," she lied, "I'm fine. Nothing a whole evening with you can't fix. Where are we going anyway?"

Sam smirked, "Wondering when you were going to ask. Just a couple more minutes, we're almost there."

Staring anxiously out the window for some kind of clue as to where he was taking her. In the distance she could see a large rotating and flashing wheel and traffic got a little heavier the closer they got to it. Confusion set in as she realized they were all seemingly going to the same place, toward a large parking lot next to the fair grounds. Andy looked at Sam curiously but he just smiled at her. She cracked the window, hearing in the distance a loud roar of people and some kind of music she couldn't quite make out. The closer they got the smell of popcorn and corndogs wafted in. Now they were in the parking lot and Andy could clearly hear the music of a carousel and the large circular object she'd spotted was a ferris wheel.

"Oh my God," Andy exclaimed and smacked the back of her hand against Sam's chest. "Are we going to the carnival?"

Sam rubbed the spot where she'd hit him but couldn't contain the smile from erupting on his face from her excitement. "Yeah, is that okay?"

"It's fantastic! I haven't been to the fall carnival in years!"

They were able to find a parking spot fairly close to the gates. Sam went to help Andy out of the truck but she was already standing at the hood. When he came within reach, she grabbed Sam's arm as she literally jumped up and down next to him, her smile brighter than he'd ever seen. There were booths with food and drinks, games, and merchandise. Rides were dispersed throughout the grounds and people were everywhere. Sam grabbed one of Andy's hands that were still resting on his arm and linked their elbows so they wouldn't lose each other in the crowd. He let Andy take the lead, saying that he would go wherever and do whatever she wanted. It was definitely a workout. They zigzagged all over the place, getting corn dogs and sodas. There were a couple booths with jewelry made by a local artist that Andy said she and Gail bought from all the time. The woman knew Andy on a first name basis and handed her a pair of earrings that she thought Gail would like. Next up was cotton candy. Andy picked out a pink one and then somehow convinced Sam that he wanted a funnel cake. They were standing in line, Andy happily pinching off globs of sugar and letting it melt on her tongue when a group of inebriated men got into a scuffle near them. One guy caught a punch to the jaw and went staggering back, headed straight for Andy. Before Sam had a chance to intervene, the man knocked into her shoulder and set her off balance. Sam reached out to redirect the man's path but Andy had, with surprising strength, already shoved him back into the brawling circle. With raised eyebrows Sam looked at her as she now stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face.

"He made me drop my cotton candy!" She pointed angrily to the pink cloud on the pavement now covered in dirt and what looked like a piece of chewed gum stuck to it.

Sam smiled, pulling her to him with his arm around her waist. "It's okay. You can share my funnel cake."

"You naïve man," she said quipped, "it was always going to be shared."

Sam laughed and tugged lightly on her curls. Andy managed to find them some seats at a picnic table inside one of the tents where musicians took turns performing on the stage. Andy's shoulder was pressed up against Sam's chest as he straddled the bench next to her. They ate and listened to the array of music being played. At the table next to them, a teenage couple was engaging in a fierce game of tonsil hockey.

"That is so gross. This is a family event."

Sam looked over at what she speaking of and his face scrunched up in disgust. There was a bite left of the funnel cake left on the paper plate. Sam picked it up and threw it, splattering powdered sugar against the boy's shoulder. The two spilt and looked around at Sam.

"Go find another place to get your girlfriend pregnant, man," Sam told him.

They shuffled away embarrassed as the surrounding families with children sent Sam grateful looks.

"Whoa there, Officer," Andy smirked. "Not a fan of the overly affectionate?"

"You mean, like holding hands at the mall and exchanging stuffed bears on Valentine's Day that say 'I love you beary much?'" he joked.

"Yes, except I want my bear won in a display of ring tossing ability," she smiled. "Which is convenient because what's that right there?"

Sam looked in the direction she was pointing and saw a ring toss game booth. He let her drag him over and dish out the money to play. They went from ring toss to throwing ping pong balls into goldfish bowls and then popping balloons with darts. Andy had managed to miss every balloon she aimed for and was about to quit when _pop!_

"Yes!" Andy pumped her fists in the air proudly. The man handed Andy a small stuffed piglet that was no bigger than her palm. She held it up for Sam to see and he congratulated her.

They turned to walk away when Andy noticed a small girl pulling on her father's pant leg and begging him to win her a toy. The father must have denied the child of her wish because her face immediately fell. Sam turned to ask Andy what she wanted to do next but she wasn't there. He watched as she walked over to the little girl, kneeling down to her level and offering her the pink pig. The girl's face lit up as she took the gift and hugged it in her little arms. Andy smiled and returned to Sam's side.

"That was very kind of you," Sam noted.

Andy shrugged and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jean jacket. "She'll enjoy it more than I would."

Sam tugged one of her hands out of her pocket and held it in his. They had wrapped their arms around each other, Sam had kissed her cheek, and yet Andy thought more of this action than either of the other two. There was something intimate about the way his fingers took their place in the spaces of hers. She smiled at him, small and tentative but Sam understood the magnitude of it for her.

"Besides," Andy continued after they began walking again, "I totally had my eye on the lion over there."

It was completely dark now even though the grounds were still fully lit by the rides and street lamps. The crowd had dwindled considerably so the lines had also shortened.

"Can we ride the carousel?" Andy asked now that most of the children had left for the evening with their parents.

"Sure. You go and I'll be there in just a minute, okay?"

Andy nodded and Sam split off from her. She suspected he just wanted a drink or something. Sitting sideways on one of the wooden horses and holding the pole, Andy relaxed as she rode in circles. On the third round Sam jumped on and made his way over to her.

"What the hell is that?" Andy laughed as she noted the bulge hidden under Sam's leather jacket. Sam unzipped it and the terry cloth lion popped out. "The lion!"

"I didn't win it in ring toss but I did impressively knock down all the metal milk bottles to get it," Sam smirked.

"Which takes much more skill, obviously. Thank you, Sam."

Sam just smiled in return and placed his hands on either side of her to keep her from falling off the horse. Andy lovingly petted the lion's head. As Sam watched her he wondered how he could have possibly overlooked her beauty tonight. She was always beautiful but tonight she was definitely something else. Her long, tan legs peeking out from under her dress, her dainty fingers clutching the lion to her chest, the kinky curls in her hair, and the way the lights reflected off her makeup adorned face. She was wearing more than usual which he thought was wholly unnecessary because she was already naturally gorgeous.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

The blush was unmistakable as it crept up Andy's neck and cheeks. She looked at him from under her lashes shyly. He wasn't really looking at her but gazing at all the features of her face, not being able to focus on just one. Andy placed her hand against his cheek causing his eyes to snap up to hers. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek, dangerously close to the corner of his mouth. Even after she pulled away, Sam could feel the warmth on his cheek, as if her lips were still lingering there. He reached up and took her hand from his face, lacing their fingers together before letting their hands rest on her lap.

"Thank you, Sam," she whispered sincerely. "This has been one of the best nights of my life."

Sam smiled at her. He could honestly say he couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled so much. Since meeting her, he felt that a permanent smile was etched into his face. He picked up their joined hands and kissed her fingers lightly.

A few more rounds on the carousel and Sam and Andy agreed they were ready to go. Their joined hands swung slightly between them as they walked out of the fairgrounds. The ride back to Andy's house was peacefully quiet, Sam just happy to hold her hand on the middle console while she held her stuffed lion and looked out the window. When Sam pulled into her driveway, the front porch was dimly lit and no lights inside the house were on but the flashing of the television screen was bouncing around the living room.

"Is that yours?" Sam asked curiously as Andy was undoing her seatbelt.

Andy looked as he pointed up at the balcony. "Yep," she answered. "Why?"

"No reason. Bet you had many the male suitors climb up your trellis, Juliet."

Andy rolled her eyes as she jumped out of the cab, her hand automatically taking his as they walked up to the front door. "Not really, Romeo. I don't really date much and anyone who's that interested definitely wouldn't climbe up to my balcony. My father is very open with the fact that he's a gun carrying officer of the law."

Sam chuckled. When they reached the front door, they stood awkwardly. Sam wanted to kiss her. Andy wanted him to kiss her. And there stands the awkwardness of the first kiss. Sam leaned down slightly, waiting for Andy's reaction. When she leaned her head up and took a small step forward, he continued on. A couple inches before their lips touched, the porch light flicked on. Sam didn't move away but his eyes drifted up curiously to look at the light. Andy was determined to ignore the message her father was obviously trying to send her and get her kiss. Seeing that Andy wasn't deterred, Sam smiled and leaned down again but suddenly the light began to flick on and off.

"You've got to be kidding me," Andy sighed and let her head fall forward against Sam's chest. "I'm so sorry."

Sam hugged her against his chest, smoothing a hand down her silky before kissing her temple gently. His lips lingered there longer than was probably necessary but Andy didn't care.

"Andy, it's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Sam soothed her as he began to move away.

Andy's grip tightened for a moment, not really willing to let him leave but finally relented. "Okay," she sighed.

Sam kissed the top of her head, their fingers slipping slowly apart as he walked down the front steps. Andy opened the front door, not caring as she slammed it shut, and walked into the living room. Tommy was sitting calmly on the couch, watching a recap of some sports game.

"Subtle," Andy said harshly.

"What?" her father shrugged innocently.

Andy rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door even harder than she had to door downstairs. She clenched her fists against her sides and tried to take a deep, cleansing breath. After a moment, she walked over and opened the French doors. The air was cool, especially as she slipped off her boots and exposed her bare legs and feet. Andy walked across her room to throw her boots and jacket in the closet when there was thump on her balcony and the floor shook. Andy nervously poked her head out the door only to see Sam looking back over the railing and then straightening up with a satisfied look on his face.

"Did you just scale the side of my house?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I scaled the side of your house!" Sam showed off. "Impressed? Because you should be."

Andy laughed, "What are you doing?"

Sam's face softened as he held out his arm, offering Andy his hand. Andy's bare feet padded across the deck as she took his hand and let him pull her close. Sam had no intention of answering her question with words because we all know… Actions speak louder than words. He didn't give her any time to realize what he was doing, just swooped in and pressed his lips to hers. Andy was surprised but kissed him back, nonetheless. She was warm and still tasted like the powdered sugar from the funnel cake they shared. Sam had to pull away when Andy's growing smile was making it increasingly difficult for their lips to touch.

"My father owns a gun, you know," Andy smirked.

"I'll take my chances."

Andy wrapped her arms around him inside his jacket, stepping on her tiptoes to reach his mouth. If Andy was ever absolutely certain of anything in her whole life, it was that this was definitely the best first kiss she'd ever had. She could die tomorrow and be happy knowing that she shared this moment with Sam. As his soft lips moved against hers, his head slanting to kiss her deeper and harder, Sam couldn't help but hope this would be the last first kiss Andy had. If it were up to him, she'd never kiss anyone else, only allowing him to kiss her every day, every moment they were together. That night, as they lazily kissed each other on her balcony, one thing was certain… This was greatest first date ever.


	5. Better than a Pink Unicorn?

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! You make me feel so happy! I worked hard to get this chapter out quickly. Polyvore set for this chapter isn't done yet, should be uploaded soon though. Virtual high five for anyone who spotted the Veronica Mars reference last chapter. I just couldn't resist :) Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and review, please!_

* * *

"Who names their kid Erik Erikson?" Sam asked from his place on Andy's bed. He was lying with his head propped up on her pillows against the headboard while he flipped through one of her psychology textbooks.

Andy was sitting at her desk that was sitting to the left of her bed, tapping on the keyboard of her laptop. "It's not his real name. He gave himself the name 'Erikson,' indicating that his identity was dependent on himself and no one else- making him, in effect, his own father. He had weird identity issues."

"Smarty pants. Which one was obsessed with sex?"

"Freud?" Andy chuckled.

"Yeah, that's the one," Sam said as he opened up the back cover to look for his name in the glossary. "Is he in here?"

Andy yanked the book from his hands with a laugh. "Stop looking for naughty pictures in my textbook! Besides, I need it to help write my thesis."

Sam rolled off her bed and onto his feet. He walked around her room, looking at pictures pinned to her bulletin board and touching the spines of her books as he passed her bookshelf. There was a wooden jewelry box sitting on her dresser that caught his eye. Sam fingered the scrolling carvings on the lid lightly before lifting it. It was full of plastic rings and flimsy metal necklaces that you'd see children get out of those vending machines outside the grocery store.

"What are these?"

Andy turned in her chair, seeing that he was digging through her jewelry box. "It's my jewelry," she said as she made her way over to his side.

"From when you were five?"

"Ha, ha," she deadpanned. "When I was growing up, my dad always gave me a quarter to get something out of the gumball machines. They're just nice memories. Now, this one," Andy picked up a pink, plastic unicorn ring for Sam to see, "I got from Stewart Davis when I was seven and he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"God, Stewart," Sam joked, "making me look bad."

Andy rolled her eyes and started back to her desk so she could work on her paper. Suddenly, Sam's arms were around her as he tackled her onto the bed, trapping her under his body.

"Sam!" she squealed. "I need to keep working!"

"Your thesis isn't due until May and you've hardly spared me a glance all afternoon. I'm starting to think you don't like me anymore," he pouted against her shoulder.

"Poor baby," Andy cooed, though her words were muffled by the comforter. "Are you trying to get revenge by suffocating me with your fat body?"

"Fat body?" Sam repeated incredulously as he rolled off of her. "Don't you mean sexy body?"

Andy took advantage of the leverage he was giving and jumped on him, straddling one of his thighs. She grabbed one of her pillows, playfully trying to cover his face as she laughed. Sam wrestled her but not using his full strength against her. He chuckled when he heard Andy's adorable growl and put her full weight into smothering him. The pillow was discarded to the floor as Andy tried to pin Sam's arms to her bed, their hands were clasped together with arms pushing and pulling. One of her elbows buckled and she fell with a thud against his chest. They stopped struggling, Sam bent his head up in her direction and his lips puckered in indication that he wanted a kiss. Andy smiled and pressed her lips against his sweetly before tucking her head under his chin and lying on his chest.

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since their first date. Three weeks since their first kiss. Three blissful weeks of getting to know each other and spending time together. Sam had taken to picking Andy up after work and class when he could manage it around his own schedule. Andy tended to avoid the station, not matter how much she wanted to catch a glimpse of Sam at work, since her father still wasn't completely onboard with their relationship. Which was also why most of the time they spent at the house was when Tommy wasn't home. They had made an unspoken decision to keep their relationship on the down low, neither exactly fond of the spotlight that was sure to be pointed at them when it becomes public. Also, they hadn't really made it official. The titles of girlfriend and boyfriend had yet to be exchanged, both seemingly happy to just _be. _

"I have noticed all this," Andy waved the hand Sam wasn't holding absently up and down the length of his body, "by the way. You're a total dreamboat."

"And here I was, thinking you wanted me for my brain," he said and combed his fingers through Andy's hair.

Andy clucked her tongue, "Sorry to break it to you but I'm the brain in this pair. And I have it on good authority that I'm beautiful so technically, I'm the whole package. You're just… half of the package."

Sam let out a hard laugh, the sound from his chest rumbling in Andy's ear that was lying against him and her head bobbing with the motion. He opened his mouth to throw a witty comeback at her when they heard someone clear their throat. Andy lifted her head to see Tommy standing in her doorway with a disapproving look on his face.

"Hey Dad, didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously," he grumbled. "Just letting you know that I'm going to start making dinner."

"Okay."

Tommy shook his head at them and pushed away from the door frame. With his hand on the railing and a few steps down the staircase, an idea struck him.

"Sam?" Tommy called as he walked back into Andy's room. "Would you like to join us this evening?"

Andy's eyebrows shot up to her hairline in disbelief. Sam tilted his head back, glancing at Tommy's upside down image.

"I'd love to," he answered.

Tommy nodded with a suspicious smile on his face and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Sam watched as Andy's brow now furrowed and stared at the spot where her father was just standing. Something about this didn't sit well with her. It was too easy.

"Maybe he's warming up to me?" Sam wondered hopefully, calling Andy's attention back to him.

"I don't know. He seemed far too pleased."

Andy crawled off of Sam and stood up, pulling him with her. Sam took her face in his hands and rubbed one of his thumbs between her eyebrows, smoothing out the crease that had formed there. She was going to get premature wrinkles with all the stress she carried. His hand trailed back down her face, cradling her jaw in his palms. Andy sighed and closed her eyes, letting her head rest heavily in his hands. Sam gently kissed her forehead before pressing his own forehead against hers. Neither of them was quite sure how they had become so comfortable together so quickly. Holding hands, he touching her face or she wrapping her arms snuggly around his waist had come so naturally to them.

"Come on," Sam whispered, "I'll help set the table."

They walked side-by-side with their fingers laced together down the stairs to the dining room. The plates and silverware were sitting on one side of the table. Andy rounded the table with the plates while Sam followed with the utensils. With two plates for Sam and Andy on one side and Tommy's plate on the other, she realized there was a fourth plate. Tommy walked into the dining room, setting down the glasses and then turning to walk back to the kitchen.

"Here," Andy tried to hand her father the extra plate, "you put out an extra one."

"We have another guest joining us," Tommy said and walked out.

"Who?" Andy called to him but he just ignored her, focusing on whatever he had on the stove.

She looked at Sam but he just shrugged and continued placing silverware next to the plates. Once they were done setting the table, they made their way into the kitchen to help with the food. Tommy was standing at the stove flipping strips of bacon. BLT's being one of the few things he could make. Sam took to chopping up vegetables for the salad while Andy just sat on the counter next to him, gnawing on a carrot stick he'd cut for her. Tommy was finishing up the sandwiches when the doorbell rang.

"Andy, get the door," her father told her.

Andy rolled her eyes, popping the last bite of carrot into her mouth and hopping down from the counter. The person on the other side of the front door began to incessantly knock, not stopping until Andy flung the door open.

"You can quit knocking now!" Andy said irritated but almost instantly froze. "Detective Callaghan, what are you doing here?"

Luke Callaghan was standing on her front porch, towering over her even more so than Sam does with a blinding white smile. He was wearing a gray suit with a purple tie that was hanging loosely around his neck.

"Tommy invited me for dinner," Luke smiled brightly and thrust a bouquet of roses into Andy's hands. "These are for you."

Andy looked at the flowers and plastered an awkward smile on her face. "Thank you?"

Unsure of what to do, Andy just turned and walked back toward the kitchen, leaving Luke on the front porch. Sam eyed Andy in concern when he saw the look on her face and then turned confused when he spotted the red roses in her hands. She unceremoniously threw the cellophane wrapped flowers on the kitchen table. Tommy had made his way out to the hallway where Luke was shutting the front door, shaking hands and leading him into the dining room.

"You don't by chance have your gun do you?" Andy asked Sam.

"No," he answered confused. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason, just contemplating shooting myself!" she hissed.

The voices filtered into the kitchen, Sam recognizing Callaghan's too bright tone of voice right away. He was chuckling along with something Tommy said.

"Or him," Andy jerked a thumb over her shoulder in Callaghan's direction, "not sure which would be more beneficial."

Sam's mood was dampened considerably at this point. "Nice flowers."

"I _hate_ roses!" she spat as she threw the salad ingredients viciously into a bowl, some of it bouncing back out onto the counter with the force. "They're too commercialized and overused!"

In her sudden rush of anger, Andy hadn't even noticed Sam's reaction to the situation. He was standing next to her, back against the counter with his hands grasping the edge and head bowed. The toe of his shoe dragged an invisible pebble across the laminate floor.

"I'm really sorry about this," she admitted softly.

The tone of her voice made him look over at her. Her big brown doe eyes were watery but then she sniffled and it receded. The spark that seemed to be driving her before had disappeared and was replaced with exhausting defeat.

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave. I'd totally understand. I mean…"

He ignored her blabbering and asked, "Do I have anything to worry about?"

Andy's head snapped over to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"With you and Callaghan?" Sam clarified.

She shook her head and whispered, "No, not at all."

"Then I'm fine," Sam said honestly. "I'm a big boy, Andy. I can handle dinner with your dad and Luke. It'll be fine." He could see that she didn't believe him so he stilled her hands in the bowl and forced her attention back to him. "I promise."

"Andy?" Tommy called.

Andy took a deep breath, steeling herself against the tumultuous evening that was about to begin. Sam threw her an encouraging smile as they headed to the dining room with salad bowl and sandwiches in hand. Her last thread of hope was ripped from her as they emerged from kitchen. Tommy had strategically sat himself on one side of the table and Luke on the other, forcing Andy and Sam to split and sit opposite each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors for who has to sit next to Callaghan?" Sam breathed in her ear low enough that only she could hear him.

Andy chuckled, knocking her hip lightly against his in thanks for being such a good sport. Biting the bullet, but not without a good strong roll of her eyes first, Andy took the seat next to Luke, afraid that if she sat next to her father there might be some mishandling of sharp silverware. And the last thing Andy wanted to do after this night was clean blood out of the rug. She politely smiled while surreptitiously scooting her chair away from Luke.

"Swarek," Luke sounded less than happy to utter his name, "didn't know you were going to be here."

Sam just recognized his statement with a tight, close lipped smile as he sat down next to Tommy.

"He and Andy have become pretty good _friends_ in the last couple weeks," Tommy answered.

Andy and Sam were both mentally slapping themselves now, their exclusive relationship being completely swept under the rug. The words were on the tips of their tongues. Girlfriend. Boyfriend. Damn it.

Andy started piling salad onto her plate, hoping that conversation would cease once they were eating. The bowl was passed around and sandwiches handed out. Tommy immediately started in on a case that he and Callaghan were currently working on. It really wasn't something they should be talking about but both Sam and Andy sensed it was a tactic to boost Luke's current status with her. Little did they know it was doing quite the opposite. Andy wasn't at all fond of sitting there and listening to her father and Luke 'talk shop.' Luke was only a year into being a detective. Just three years ago he was a rookie cop. Every once and a while Luke would turn to Andy, telling her intense details of a gruesome case, and she would just smile and nod until he turned his attention away from her. That scene from 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' where Toula has to sit through multiple dinners with Greek suitors of her father's choosing entered Andy's mind.

Sam watched as Andy sighed and looked around the room while her father and Callaghan spoke. She hardly touched her BLT, just pulling the bacon out and nibbling on it, and moved the remnants of her salad around on her plate. Her boredom was obvious to him but he seemed to be the only one to notice. He saw every flash of irritation as her father called Callaghan's attention to her and every roll of her eyes when Callaghan went on a talking spree about himself. One particular moment, Andy had her elbows on the table with her fingers laced together under her chin when her eyes started to droop. At some point during dinner, Andy's legs had stretched out under the table, crossing her sock clad feet at the ankles and resting them on top of Sam's knee. His hand was cold from the glass of iced tea he'd been sipping from. The hand ventured under the tablecloth, his fingers coming into contact with the denim of her jeans. As gently as he could, Sam reached under the hem of her pant and grasped her ankle. The chill from his hand startled Andy, her eyes popping open and a sharp gasp escaping her mouth. Her legs knocked against the table so hard that the men had to catch their glasses before they tipped over.

"Andy!" Tommy chastised.

"I'm sorry," Andy apologized as she tried to pull her feet away from Sam but his hold was too strong. "Thought something crawled up my pant leg. Reflex."

Sam coughed, trying to cover the laugh that was dying to fall from his lips. Andy glared at him and dug her heels into his legs hard. He removed his hand from inside her jeans and stroked her legs softly in apology. Even behind her scowl, he could see a small smile trying to break through. Before she was harshly ripped from her thoughts, her mind had been preoccupied with a comparison between Luke and Sam. Luke was tall, kind of lanky, with blond hair and blue eyes. When he smiled, she was reminded of a car salesman. He was obviously enthralled by his work and didn't give much thought to anything else. Sam was tall, though not quite as tall as Luke, bulky muscles, with dark hair and dark eyes. And while Luke seemed to always have a smile plastered on his face, Sam's were few and far between. Which is why they were all so special. And Sam was more content to sit and listen to people speak rather than speak himself. It was like comparing light and dark.

Andy heard Luke tell her father that he was enjoying his sandwich when Sam chimed in, "I think there's something wrong with mine."

"What's the matter with it?" Tommy asked curiously but with an underlying edge of annoyance.

"I don't know. I think you better call a hambulance."

A very unladylike snort emitted from Andy and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. Even behind her hand a huge grin was visible. One side of Sam's mouth twitched in a crooked smile at her.

"I don't get it," Luke said.

With that statement, the flood gates opened and Andy couldn't contain her boisterous laughter. It echoed through the entire room. Never had Sam ever heard her laugh this hard and he couldn't help but feel pride flow through him knowing that he had caused it.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept the jokes to yourself at this dinner table, Sam," Tommy reprimanded him.

Andy's laughter broke off suddenly as she stared in disbelief at her father. Sam just cleared his throat, wiping his face clean of any amusement as he apologized.

"I'm sorry, sir," Sam replied as polite as always.

Andy and her father were engaged in an intense staring match, neither giving up.

"Did you hear about the restaurant on the moon?" she asked, taking a look at each of them. None of them answered. "Great food but no atmosphere."

Tommy dropped his fork with a clang as he reached up to drag a hand down his face in aggravation. It may have looked like an act of immature rebellion between a father and daughter but in reality Andy was telling her father that she was taking Sam's side, showing him where her favor truly lied. Sam's chest swelled as Andy essentially made her feelings for him clear to her father. He squeezed her feet that were still resting in his lap in wordless thanks. Poor Luke was left feeling completely out of the loop as he watched the trio converse in some kind of cryptic language he didn't understand.

Dinner was finished in silence after that. Tommy led Luke back to his cubby hole of an office when they were done to look at some past case files. Sam stood up, stacking all the plates on top of each other and carrying them into the kitchen. Usually Andy would object but tonight she took the opportunity to do the dishes with him so they could be alone. Sam scraped remnant food off the plates and into the trash can while Andy filled up the sink with soapy water. They washed and dried the dishes and silverware, neither speaking but just enjoying standing next to each other as they worked.

"I can't believe you went with hambulance," Andy mumbled in amusement.

"Just trying to lighten to mood," Sam defended himself. "You're the dork who went with the restaurant on the moon."

"We're just a couple of corn balls, I guess," she smiled.

Her father and Callaghan had become so engrossed in papers and files that they had forgotten all about Sam and Andy. With the clean dishes put back into the cabinets, Andy poked her head around the corner of the dining room into the hallway. The door to her father's office was closed and their voices were barely audible. Sam took her hand and silently led them back up the stairs to her room. Andy immediately collapsed onto her bed. Sam shut the door behind them and flicked off the lights, leaving just the lamp on her desk to dimly light the room. He smiled as he turned back around to see her curled up on her side, clutching the stuffed lion to her chest. Andy had taken the task of naming it very seriously and finally settled on Lionel. Lionel the lion. The bed dipped and Andy opened her eyes minutely to see Sam offering his arm to cushion her head. She snuggled into his side, throwing an arm across his stomach while his shoulder served as pillow behind her head as the hand of his other arm gently stroked down her bicep.

"You work the night shift tomorrow?" Andy asked tiredly.

"Mhmm," Sam mumbled as his own eyes closed, his body comfortably sinking into the mattress. Andy groaned unhappily. "I know. I don't like it either."

Night shifts were always bad for both of them. Sam would sleep most of the day so he could stay up all night for work and then sleep all day the next day to make up for being awake the night before. Leaving Andy unable to speak to or see him for almost two whole days. Thankfully, she had class all morning and most of the afternoon tomorrow to distract her before working at the diner for the rest of the evening.

Sam's fingers had been lightly scratching the hair at her temple, pulling her under. Andy's breathing had slowed into a deep, even rhythm indicating she had fallen asleep. Sam knew he should leave but every time he tried to move her hand clutched his t-shirt a little tighter. He could feel the thumping of her heart against his side where her chest was pressed up against him. Unconsciously, his breathing had fallen into step with her heart beat and before he knew it he had also fallen asleep. He felt as though he'd just closed his eyes when a door shut loudly downstairs and woke him up. The clock next to Andy's bed told that he'd actually been asleep for over an hour. As gently as he could, Sam pulled his arm out from under Andy's still sleeping body and got off the bed. He grabbed the fleece blanket off her chair in the corner and laid it over her. He made sure that the French doors and all the windows were locked before switching off her lamp and he leaning down to press his lips lightly against hers. Even if she was asleep, he was getting his good night kiss. He shut her door quietly behind him as he made his way downstairs. Tommy and Callaghan were laughing about something when they met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's Andy?" Tommy asked him.

"She's asleep," Sam answered.

"But it's only 9:30. Luke was just about to leave, too."

Sam could see in Tommy's eyes that he was contemplating going upstairs and waking her up. "Well, she has that big Abnormal Psych test in the morning. You know the one she's been studying for for the last two weeks?" He didn't actually and Sam knew that. "So you're heading out, Callaghan? I'll walk out with you."

Sam took his jacket off the hook by the door and slipped it on. "Good night, sir," Sam said as he walked out onto porch. Sam didn't try to shake Tommy's hand because he knew he wouldn't return it anyway.

"Good night, Sam. Luke, I'll see you in the morning, son," Tommy said and shook Luke's hand.

"Sure thing, Tommy."

There was a spring in Luke's step that made Sam scoff and roll his eyes. He couldn't honestly think that tonight was good for him, that he was getting anywhere with Andy. Sam pulled his keys out of his pocket to unlock his door. Luke's little Toyota was parked behind him looking like a toy next to Sam's behemoth truck.

"I'm going to win," Luke said proudly as Sam opened the driver's side door.

"Win what?" Sam demanded in irritation.

Luke smirked at the reaction he was getting from Sam. "Andy."

Sam reflexively took a step toward him, his hand itching to punch Callaghan right in the face. "This is not a game and Andy is not a prize for you to _win. _She is a human being, a grown woman who will make her own choices. And just so you know, she's already made her choice and it wasn't you."

Sam didn't give Luke the chance to respond. He climbed into his truck and slammed the door shut before speeding off. That guy really knew how to get under his skin but it didn't help that the subject matter was Andy. She was Sam's weak point, one of the few chinks in his armor. On the drive back to his apartment, Sam made the decision that it was time to come out of the shadows. It was time to make things official.

_AN: I was going to stop here but I was on a roll. My creative juices were really flowing! You're welcome ;)_

The next morning was anything but peaceful for Andy and her father as they got ready. Neither had said a thing since they sat down for breakfast. Tommy sipped his coffee while Andy leisurely ate her cereal. She put her bowl in the sink before heading back upstairs to get ready for class.

"You couldn't even try last night?" Tommy asked as Andy was about to round the corner into the hallway.

Andy spun on her heel to confront him. "You know, you really outdid yourself, Dad. I honestly can't believe you. What exactly is it about Luke that has you so strongly in favor of him?"

"Luke is reliable and safe. And his future is secure. I just want to know that you'll be taken care of."

"Oh right, because detectives are notorious for reliability! I've spent my whole life missing you, Dad. We're like two ships passing in the night most days. You're never home and even when you are you're not really here. Is that what you want for me? Sam is reliable and he makes me _feel safe._ And no one's future is secure! There are too many unknowns in the world for anything to be secure." Tommy didn't know what to say as Andy just stared at him sadly. "I have a big test this morning, Dad. I need to get to class."

Andy sat on the edge of her bed trying to calm herself down. This stress wasn't going to help her remember the information she needed for this test. Her phone vibrated on her side table with an incoming text message.

_Already missing you. I can't wait to hear all about the A+ you're going to get on your psych exam _– **S**

Leave it to Sam to chase her blues away. He wasn't even here and the weight that had been creeping into her chest was already dissipating.

_Can it be tomorrow already? :( - _**A**

_I wish. Is everything okay? _– **S**

Andy's thumbs hovered over the touch screen uncertainly. She wanted to tell Sam all about her fight with her father, to have him tell her it was okay and wrap his arms around her. But then again, she didn't want to bother him with her personal drama.

_I'm fine, just really miss you. You didn't have to get up to tell me good luck on my test. Lol. Go back to sleep. I'll talk you tomorrow _– **A**

_I know I didn't have to but I wanted to :) Have a good day, sweetheart _– **S**

Andy's morning classes went by fairly quickly. She thought she did okay on her exam though she caught her mind wandering several times while taking it. It wasn't until she got to her afternoon classes that the day really started to drag. The happy morning message from Sam was just a tease now. Andy was pulling her phone out of her pocket every couple minutes, sometimes multiple times in a minute, hoping to find another message from him. Of course, there wasn't.

When work time came, Andy didn't know whether to be relieved to be out of class or saddened that she still wasn't any closer to getting to go home. Either way, she still missed Sam. She checked her phone, looked to the door every time the bell rang, just hoping that he would come to surprise her.

By the end of the night, Andy was completely spent, emotionally and mentally drained. She fell asleep almost immediately that night but tossed and turned restlessly. Her alarm clock the next morning was like a shrill screeching in her ears. When she looked in the mirror before leaving the house she cursed the dark circles under her eyes and sad frown on her mouth. Sam said he would pick her up after class this afternoon but Andy decided this afternoon was too far away.

It had been a long night for Sam. He couldn't keep his mind off of Andy or the fact that he knew she was upset. She had said she was fine but he knew better. Tommy was at the station all night with Jerry and Callaghan working on a case. If he was here, that meant that Andy was all alone in their house while she slept. That definitely did nothing to ease Sam's mind. When the sun rose over the horizon and the regular shift started to filter into the barn, Sam knew it was finally time to go home. Oliver was changing into his uniform in the locker room when Sam entered.

"Long night?" Oliver asked.

"You have no idea," Sam sighed.

"Well," Oliver smiled and slapped Sam's back on his way out the door, "I may have seen a certain young lady waiting outside for you when I came in. Maybe she can make up for it."

Sam rushed through his shower and threw on his clothes in record time. The sun blinded him momentarily as he walked out the station door. When his vision returned, he spotted Andy sitting on the tailgate of his truck, bundled up in her gray, wool coat. This was the first time she'd been at the station to see him and the emotions written on her face were less than happy.

"Hey," he breathed and Andy looked up at the sound of his voice. "You want to tell me what's bothering you now?"

Andy should have known he wouldn't believe her when she said she was fine. "I'm just afraid that you're going to walk away. I mean, I know you would never just kick me to the curb or anything but… It's only been three weeks and you've had to deal with more of my personal drama than what's probably socially acceptable. What if one day you wake up and realize this isn't worth it?"

"I sat through a whole evening with your father and 'Homicide Luke,'" Sam said softly as he took slow towards her. "If I was going to walk away, it would have been that night. Yes, it's been three weeks. And in those three weeks, I've come to realize just how much I truly care for you. I respect your father greatly, Andy, and I want him to like me but I don't _need _him to like me. In the end, your opinion is the only one I care about."

Andy didn't answer, just hopped down from the tailgate and walked into his awaiting embrace. She buried her face in his chest, arms locked around him as Sam kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"I know you're trying to be the bigger person but I won't object if you punch Luke in the throat," Andy mumbled into his shirt.

Sam chuckled, "I'll remember that. Hey, I have something for you."

Sam untangled himself from Andy and dug around in his coat pocket. He pulled out a plastic toy capsule that you get out the gumball machines and handed it to her. Andy looked up Sam curiously as she popped off the top and dropped the content into her hand. It was a gold ring, the thin metal twisted to form a heart and then circling around to form the band.

"Andy McNally, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Andy stared at the ring and then thrust it back at Sam. He took it, not able to cover the sting of rejection showing on his face. Then Andy smiled and held out of her right hand to him.

"You have to put it on for it to be official," she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Sam slipped the flimsy ring onto her right ring finger just before Andy launched herself at him. She locked her arms around his neck, toes of her boots barely skimming the concrete, and kissed him. Sam wrapped his arms around Andy's waist, lifting her fully off the ground so he didn't have to bend. They reluctantly pulled away when fellow officers started to howl and catcall in the parking lot. Andy buried her beet red face in Sam's neck.

"How about I take you to your class before I go home to sleep for a thousand years?" Sam whispered in Andy's ear.

"That would be much appreciated," her lips tickled his neck as she spoke.

Sam carried her to the passenger's side of his truck, holding her against him with one arm while he opened the door with the other. He plopped her onto the seat and gave her one more kiss before shutting the door. When Sam rounded the back end of his truck he saw Callaghan getting out of his car. Sam nodded his head in acknowledgment but Callaghan just scowled in return. Sam couldn't help but laugh as he pulled out of the lot, watching Callaghan slump into the building in the rear view mirror.

"What?" Andy asked curiously.

"Nothing," Sam chuckled. He reached for her far hand that was wearing the new ring. "Better than a pink unicorn?"

Andy reached over the center console, kissing his cheek before laying her head against his shoulder. "Way better than a pink unicorn," she breathed.


	6. Happiness Realized

_I know... It's been a while. I aplogize for the wait :( This wasn't my favorite chapter. It's kind of a transitional piece for me so I can get more into the plot I had planned out for this story. Again, thank you for all the reviews! Do you think you guys can help me get to 200? I hope we can do it! Thank you all for being so loyal to the story and faithful to me as you waited for this chapter. And a special thanks to Anu for the kind correspondence that you've been keeping up with me!_

_On an angsty note, how about that season finale, huh? I'm totally mourning McSwarek, guys! And poor Gail! Nick ditched her for a second time with no notice. Grr..._

_Enjoy this one guys! Let me know your thoughts. Love you all!_

* * *

"Why not?" Andy demanded.

Sam shook his head and sighed, "Just not today, Andy. One day, I promise, just not today."

"Why not?" she growled.

Sam ran a hand down his face as he sighed again. "Why is it so important that you get to see my apartment today?"

"You've been in my house, _my room,_ a million times. We've been together almost two months and I still don't even know which part of the city you live in. What's the big deal?"

They were sitting in Sam's truck in front of the house, having just picked Andy up after his shift for an evening out. As soon as she got in she started questioning him about seeing his apartment. He was a little surprised that she hadn't ever brought it up earlier actually.

"Sam?" Andy brought him back.

"I thought you wanted to go out tonight. Why would you want to go _in _my apartment when we could go _out?_" Andy gave Sam an annoyed look. "Fine, I just… I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, okay?"

"What do you mean?" Andy asked confused. "Why would I feel uncomfortable?"

"The house is your turf, you call the shots, but this is my apartment. I don't want you to think that us being alone there holds any kind of expectation, that I'm pressuring you."

A small smile appeared on Andy's face as she watched Sam fluster over his answer. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly and fidgeting in his seat. His eyes looked out the windshield and out his window but never over at her.

"There's no expectation on my part, Sam," Andy soothed. "And I've never felt pressure from you. We've not reached _that_ phase of our relationship yet, I don't think, so we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Sam looked over at her from the corner of his eye. She was sitting sideways in his passenger's seat so she could face him, adorable smile on her face that held more amusement than Sam would have liked. She leaned over the console and blew a raspberry against his cheek, successfully eliciting a small chuckle from Sam.

"Please?" Andy pleaded. "You owe me."

"How?" Sam scoffed.

"You left me for four whole days to spend Thanksgiving with Sarah and her boyfriend."

"And I talked to you on phone more than I talked to my own sister!" Sam defended himself.

Andy shook her head as she tried to guilt him into obliging her, "I'm just saying… You missed out on our first major holiday together, leaving me all alone with my dad."

Sam sighed for the millionth time since Andy got in the truck and started the engine. "Put your seatbelt on," he groaned, knowing that he could deny her nothing.

Andy squealed happily as she clicked her seatbelt into place. "Hey," she called his attention back to her. Sam looked over at her briefly to let her know he was listening. "We just survived our first fight."

"More like barely survived our first guilt trip," Sam grumbled under his breath but Andy still heard him, smacking her hand against his chest.

Sam smiled and grabbed her hand, weaving their fingers together and letting them rest on Andy's lap. They fell into a comfortable silence as Sam drove across town. They passed the barn and the community college where Andy had her classes, stopping outside a brick building in the heart of downtown Toronto. It was old, the paint on the windowpanes chipping and the bricks were an array of colors from all the times they had painted the building. It was four stories high with the fire escapes running down the front of the building above the front door. This place was beautiful.

"You've been holding out on me," Andy accused.

They got out the truck, their hands automatically glued together. Sam unlocked the door and held it open for Andy to walk through. She'd expected to see a hallway lined with doors or maybe an elevator but that was not the case. There was only one door on the left that Sam pointed out as the apartment where the landlord and his wife lived while the rest of the first floor was completely open. Andy could see all the way to ceiling of the top floor of the building. Straight ahead was a worn, oak staircase that zigzagged up to the various floors, landings circling the perimeter of the building. You could lean over the railing around the landings and see right into the lobby. There was a beautiful old fireplace with couches, comfy chairs, and coffee tables.

"This used to be an old hotel," Sam explained. "Mr. Brennan and his wife renovated it. They don't have much family around since their kids are grown with their own children so they really enjoy it when tenants spend time down here with them. It's a pretty cozy place."

This place was beyond cozy. Andy could see a plate of cookies on the coffee table across the room! The door on their left opened and a beautiful woman stepped out. She was older, probably in her late 60's, with white hair that was elegantly pinned back.

"Oh, hello Sam," the woman smiled. "Who is this stunning young woman on your arm?"

"Mrs. Brennan, this is my girlfriend, Andy. Andy, this is Mrs. Brennan," Sam introduced them.

Mrs. Brennan shook Andy's hand with gentle pressure and smiled, "So you're Andy? It's such a pleasure to meet you. Sam has told me all about you."

"Good things, I hope," Andy smiled back at her.

"From what I hear, there's nothing bad to be said."

Sam's cheeks blushed slightly as Andy looked at him with raised brows. He shrugged and smiled sheepishly as the two women shook their heads. Wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her toward the stairs, they bid Mrs. Brennan good evening.

"This place is amazing," Andy breathed as they hit the landing of the third floor. She looked over the railing while Sam continued to tug her toward his apartment. Mrs. Brennan was greeting another person as they walked through the front door. "Why would you want to hang out at my house when we could have been hanging out here?"

Sam jiggled his key in the door as he spoke, "I like your house."

"Yeah but my dad doesn't live in your apartment."

"True," Sam realized, opening the door a little. "Maybe we should have done this earlier. Anyway, ready for the grand tour?"

The door opened fully and Sam ushered her inside. He helped Andy out of her jacket while she looked around. It wasn't very big; just a large living area with a cutout where the kitchen was and a door that must be his bedroom. The furniture was worn, the wood floors were a little scraped up, and the only source of heat was coming out of a wood burning stove that sat by the wall of windows across the room. It was warm, cozy feeling. Maybe it wasn't the most modern or fashionable apartment but that didn't really matter to Andy. She felt comfortable here because it was lived in. It was somewhat rustic and manly just like her Sam.

Sam sat down in his chair as Andy walked around the room. The chair seemed a little out of place to Andy; not that anything really 'matched' though in the first place. It was a gross green color, kind of '70s structured with a scratchy carpet material that upholstered it. Sam knew it wasn't the most attractive piece of furniture but it held some of the few happy memories from his childhood. On boring days when it was raining or too cold to go outside he and Sarah would wedge themselves into the chair while she read aloud from one of her books. She always chose a mystery or a good adventure story that she knew Sam would like. After the attack she didn't do it anymore. Sam being as young as he was would try and hand her a book, invite her to come read with him, but Sarah would just put the book down and walk away. Soon, they were both a little too big to fit in the chair but Sam tried anyway. His sister was in the chair one day, looking out the window, when he plopped himself into the chair with her. He didn't like to read like she did so he would just sit and tell her about his day, what funny things his classmates did to make the teacher angry or what game he was looking forward to watching on TV that night. It wasn't much but it helped them rebuild their relationship.

"Can I go in here?"

Sam looked over to see Andy's hand on the doorknob to his bedroom. "Yeah, you don't have to ask."

"I know but some people appreciate their privacy. Not everyone just climbs people's balconies all willy nilly," she teased and disappeared into his room.

His bed was large with a dark, down comforter on top and a couple fluffy pillows. The sliding door to his closet was cracked open. She pushed it open a little further and was surprised to find all his clothes neatly hung and his shoes in rows. She didn't expect him to be so organized. The bathroom was not spectacular, just a sink with the mirror hanging above, a toilet and a bathtub. When Andy made her way back out to the living area Sam was still in his chair, now flipping through his mail on the coffee table.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked without looking up.

"Ehh," Andy shrugged even though he didn't see it, "It's okay, I guess." Sam lifted his head with eyebrows raised. "I like it. You were right though."

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"This place really just… makes me want to take my clothes off," she mocked him. The expression on his face made her laugh.

"Shut up," he grumbled and returned to the mail.

"Oh, come on!" Andy laughed. "You can't deny it. This is a bonafide bachelor pad."

She had walked closer to him as she spoke, narrowly jumping away from his wild, snatching hands as he reached for her. They chased each other around, dodging chairs and coffee tables and making laps from the kitchen to his bedroom. Her laughter echoed around the apartment, the walls trying to absorb the sound as it brightened the whole room. Andy's beautiful spirit had permeated every aspect of his life and the sudden sunshine breaking through the curtain of dark grey clouds seemed to show it. _Why the hell didn't we do this earlier?_ he wondered.

It was a couple days later and Andy had told Sam that she would make up for them skipping out on their night out. With finals just two days away, she was feeling a little overwhelmed and nothing sounded better than a night with him. She waved at Mr. and Mrs. Brennan sitting on one of the couches in the lobby when she came into the building. Mrs. Brennan had certainly gotten into the approaching Christmas spirit, decorating the lobby in garland, red ribbons, and a beautiful tree. The whole building smelled of pine and spice and the windows were frosted. It put an extra spring in Andy's step. Andy flung Sam's apartment door open, not bothering to knock.

"Okay, babe," she said as she shrugged out of her coat and laid it over the back of one of the chairs sitting at the small table near the kitchen. "We are going out tonight! So get ready, get sexy, and… you are not Sam."

The man leaning against the wall by the kitchen with a beer in his hand, the man Andy automatically assumed was Sam, watched her with a creepy smile on his face. He was slim and average height. There was scruff on his face, dark hair and eyes with olive complexion. His clothes were all dark too with a black leather jacket. If Andy didn't know any better, she would have thought this guy was Sam's brother.

"Who are you?" Andy demanded, taking an unconscious step back toward the door. "Where's Sam?"

"I'm Don, Donovan Boyd," he stepped toward her. "Sam's just getting cleaned up. Who might you be?"

"I'm Andy," she answered. The sound of the shower cutting off got her attention and she tried to slyly make her way to the bedroom door. "I'm Sam's girlfriend."

Boyd's eyes grazed over her, head to toe, then smiled and cocked his head to the side. "He said you were beautiful but I mean, man…" Andy chuckled uncomfortably as she skirted around the perimeter of the room. Her back ran into Sam's recliner, stumbling over the arm and landing on her butt sideways in the chair. "You okay there?"

"Yeah, yes," she rambled. "I'm totally fine. So, you guys have plans tonight or something?"

"Meeting Barber and Shaw at the Penny. You're welcome to join us."

Thankfully Sam walked out of his room at that moment with jacket in hand. "Hey, sweetheart," he greeted Andy and came over to her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I see you met Don."

"Yep," Andy smiled awkwardly. "Um, I think I'll just get going. You two have plans and I really need to study, so..."

Andy tried to pull her arm out of Sam's grasp as he tried to stop her from leaving but he wouldn't let go. "Wait, Andy, don't leave. Aren't we going out tonight? Oliver and Jerry are at the Penny and Jerry said he was bringing some girl he's been dating. I thought you could invite Gail to come, too. It's just… I haven't spent much time with the guys recently and they haven't really had the chance to get to know you like I want them to."

Andy knew he was right. She had been selfish in keeping him all to herself since they got together and Gail was none too happy that she'd been moved to the backburner also.

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll call Gail."

Sam smiled at her in thanks and then helped her in putting her coat back on. Don put his half empty beer on the breakfast bar, mumbling that he'd meet them at the Penny as he went to door. Sam turned away to grab his own coat when Don winked at Andy, creepy smiled once again plastered on his face. Andy frowned, her hands stilling on her scarf that she was winding around her neck.

"You okay?" Sam touched her arm.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. So how do you know that guy?" Andy tucked the ends of her scarf into her coat and Sam took her hand.

"We went through academy together. He's over at 27 division, just finished his rookie year with the D's." Andy stuffed her hands in her coat pockets while Sam locked his apartment door. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little upset."

"Yeah, I just… He kept looking at me weird," she shrugged.

"Guess he appreciates beautiful things," Sam smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Andy called Gail from the truck and asked her about meeting them at the Penny. They took the screeching sound on the other end of the phone as a yes. Sam cranked up the heat in the cab while Andy scanned the radio for the station she wanted. Only a week or two into their relationship, Andy had already reprogrammed the presets on his radio, ranging from the pop station that Sam absolutely hated to NPR because she knew Sam enjoyed 'Car Talk' and she liked when it played classical music.

It was quiet in the cab of the truck, music a soft humming in the background and their hands lying together on the armrest. Andy reached over and placed her other hand on top of Sam's. He looked over at her, her head resting back against the headrest as she looked out the front windshield. Both of her hands gripped his a little tighter as she sighed in content. Sam could feel the cool metal of her ring against his hand. She hadn't taken it off since he gave it to her even though the cheapness of it had the tendency to turn her finger green where the band rested. He assured her that his feelings would not be hurt in any way if she decided not to wear it but she was adamant that she loved it. 'You'll never see it off my finger,' she had told him.

Sam pulled into the back lot of the Penny noticing that Jerry and Oliver's cars were already there. Gail's SUV was parked there as well. The music was loud as they walked in through the swinging door, people laughing and drinking. Andy saw Gail sitting at a table with another girl that she didn't recognize since the girl's back was facing her. Sam towed her over to the bar where Oliver and Jerry were ordering drinks. Don was playing pool with a group guys, chugging from his beer bottle. Andy hadn't even gotten the chance to take her coat off when Sam started tugging her toward the bar.

"Hey, guys," Sam slapped Oliver on the back. "We're here."

"Sammy," Oliver greeted happily before looking over at Andy, leaning in to peck her cheek. "Good to see you, Andy."

"Good to see you too, Ollie," Andy smiled.

"Andy Dandy," Jerry bellowed, the alcohol he consumed already starting to affect his behavior. "Isn't it a past your curfew? It is a school night after all."

She let them bartender place a neon wristband on her, signifying she was underage. "Shove it, Jerry," she grumbled and punched his arm when the man finished putting on the bracelet.

He let out a less than manly screech and clutched his arm. "How can you be so tiny and pack such a punch?"

Andy made a face at him and turned to sit at the table with Gail. When she turned and saw the woman sitting with her best friend, her face turned to one of shock. "Traci?"

"Andy!"

The women embraced, laughing at this happy surprise. "Gosh, I haven't seen you in forever," Andy gushed.

"I think the last time I saw you your hair was still purple," Traci chuckled.

Andy's face scrunched as she recalled the memory. "Don't remind me," she groaned. "What are you doing here?" Traci inclined her head toward the bar, Andy looking over her shoulder to see Jerry laughing boisterously as something Sam said. "No way, you and Jerry? How did that happen?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

"Hey, if you two are done ignoring me, maybe my best friend would like to spare me a moment?" Gail cut in. Andy smiled and hugged her. "I've missed you. Your hot boyfriend is a total Andy hog."

"I'm sorry," Andy apologized, "but like you said, he's really hot."

Gail laughed, shoving Andy away from her and into the seat next to hers. Sam came over and set a soda in front of Andy before pulling the other chair right next to her, his arm slung around the back of hers. Jerry stood next to Traci in a similar fashion while Oliver leaned against the table on his elbows.

"What're you drinking tonight, McNally?" Jerry smirked. "Soda? Oh, that's right, you're not old enough to drink."

"Do you want to get smacked again, Jerry?" Andy snarled.

"Sam, aren't you robbing the cradle a bit with this one?"

Sam gripped Andy's shoulder tightly to keep her from throwing the nasty left hook he knew she had across the table at him. Jerry couldn't miss the elbow to his ribs that Traci gave him though.

"Cut it out, Jerry," Traci chastised him.

Andy crossed her arms across her chest angrily and let Sam pull her flush against his side. Sam had been enduring Jerry's ridicule surrounding the relationship since Jerry found out it was Andy. But underneath it all, he had been supportive, dropping little comments about how good a guy Sam was to Tommy. Jerry was saved from further punishment though when Don called out across the room for him and Sam to come join him in a game of pool. Jerry practically skipped over to his detective buddy's side while Sam stayed where he was. He tried to play it cool, not wanting to let on how much he wanted to go play, but Andy could see right through him and his nervous knee bouncing.

"Go," she told him. "Just go. I know you want to."

"Thanks," he smiled and sloppily kissed her cheek before making his way over there.

Andy half expected Oliver to follow him but instead just pulled the seat Sam had previously been occupying over and sat down with them.

"You don't want to join them?" Andy asked curiously.

"Nah," Oliver shook his head. "I think I'll wait for Boyd to leave before I join them."

Traci and Gail had started in on their own conversation, not paying attention to her or Oliver. "What's with that guy?" Andy asked. "I mean, is it just me or is he a total creep?"

"It's not just you," he assured her. "I've never liked the guy. Has way too much attitude for one person. Not to mention, I don't appreciate the way he treats women. So you've had the _pleasure_ of meeting him?"

"Earlier tonight, at Sam's apartment. He kept looking at me, like with a weird smile and winking and stuff. I kind of told Sam about it but he didn't really seem to think anything of it."

"Sam has blinders on when it comes to Boyd," Oliver explained. "They both worked little undercover stings together and now Boyd's about to join Guns and Gangs for the real deal. Sam puts him on a bit of pedestal because of it."

Andy glanced over, catching Boyd's eye as he stepped out of Sam's way to allow him to shoot. Even in the dark shadows across the room, Andy could see him smirking at her. Oliver could see it too and pulled his chair over even farther, effectively cutting off Boyd's view of her.

"Hey," he called her attention back, "I'm not saying this to scare you nor do I know if this will even happen but if Boyd ever tries to do anything or says anything to you, you come tell me. Sam has the tendency to brush things off when it comes to Boyd because he doesn't see him like the rest of us do. It's not that Sam doesn't care or that he won't believe you, it's just…" Oliver shook his head. "You just come to me, okay?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "Thanks for looking out for me, Oliver."

He shrugged and gave her a half smile. "You're part of this family now. This horribly unconventional, dysfunctional, meddling family."

Andy blushed, not from embarrassment but the warm feeling coursing through her from Oliver's statement. He raised his beverage, clinking his glass with hers, and then exchanging a one arm hug. After that the four of them fell into easy conversation. Oliver bonded with Traci over their respective children and found Gail's caustic, unrestricted nature refreshing. They didn't even need alcohol to be a rowdy group; apparently the interaction of their personalities was enough for them to start their own little party at the table. At some point, Gail pulled a camera out of her purse and started snapping pictures. They all got a good laugh when Andy placed a potato chip from the basket at the bar on Oliver's shoulder, stating 'He's got a chip on his shoulder.' Oliver took over as photographer after that, taking shots of the girls together and awkward group shots that always ended up with someone not fully being in the frame because of Oliver's attempt at one handed shooting.

Sam was enjoying his time playing pool with the guys and sipping leisurely from his beer. Usually he took no care in monitoring his drinking, not worried about how intoxicated he got because he could always just catch a cab home. But tonight he was too distracted to even think about drinking. His eye kept getting drawn back to the table where Andy was sitting. He had seen Gail make her way over to the juke box, pressing buttons until Marvin Gaye's 'Let's Get It On' came on. She sang the first few verses, provocatively touching her body as she came back over to the table and thoroughly embarrassing Andy, until she managed to get Andy to join in singing. They all broke out in raucous laughter though when Oliver's voice cut in, finishing up the song in falsetto. Jerry had bailed out of the game a while back and went to sit with the others. He felt like he was missing out as he watched his friends laugh and converse with each other. Andy was in the middle of telling some story to the group, her hands gesturing wildly and eyebrows moving rapidly as her expressions changed, when Boyd called his attention back.

"Sammy? It's your turn, man. Get with the program."

He turned back to look at the table just as she was finishing her story, everyone erupting in laughter with heads thrown back and stomachs being clutched. Sam placed his pool stick in Boyd's other open hand, ignoring the calling of his name behind him as he walked over to Andy. Her smile was bright and happy as she turned to look him when he approached her side. Without hesitation, Sam grabbed her jaw gently and leaned down to kiss her. He didn't care that his friends were staring. He didn't care that her friends were staring. He didn't care that half of the bar was staring. He was happy and it was all because of her. When he finally pulled back, her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips a little swollen but she didn't seem to care. Sam prodded Andy out of the chair she was sitting in and took her place, scooting all the way back so she had enough room to sit between his legs.

None of them could remember ever laughing as much as they did when they were sitting together at that table.

"Oh my God!" Andy exclaimed suddenly. She untangled herself from Sam's arm, grabbing her coat and rushing out the back door.

"What just happened?" Sam inquired confused with a hint concern creeping in. Everyone shook their heads just as baffled as he was. Sam saw as Gail seemed to notice something the rest of them did not.

"Get your coats!" Gail told everyone excitedly as she slipped her own. She looked directly at Sam as she spoke this time, "You're going to want to see this."

All bundled up in their coats, scarves, and gloves, they followed Gail's lead outside. Sam was the last one out of the building, not understanding the little gasps of surprise and happiness coming from the others until he noticed the white flecks falling from the sky. Andy was standing on the brick partition that separated the buildings, arms stretched out to her sides and eyes closed peacefully.

"First snow of the year," Gail spoke softly next to Sam.

"It means a lot to her, doesn't it?" he asked.

She nodded even though he couldn't see it. "It was something she and her mom shared. She still gets as excited as a little kid," she chuckled. "Maybe you can share this with her now."

The others had grouped together for warmth, remarking on the beauty of the first snow, as Sam made his way over to Andy.

"I always thought it was a wonderful thing, snow," Andy marveled not even needing to open her eyes to know that Sam was near her. "Its ability to mask impurities in a white blanket. And then when spring comes, it all gets washed away. Clean slate. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's nothing compared to you," Sam whispered sincerely.

Andy opened her eyes and turned her head to look down at him. The white snowflakes in his hair were a dark contrast to the blackness of it. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and reached up for her.

"Would you come down now, please? You're starting to make me nervous up there."

Andy chuckled, her boots squeaking against the ice that was starting to build up on the bricks. She squatted down and swung her legs over the side, letting Sam grab her under the arms and lift her down as if she weighed nothing at all. When her feet were safely planted on the concrete, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Promise me something?"

"Go," he whispered, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"If things go south with us, and I don't want them to, I hope they don't but if they do then… just don't, don't walk out the door, okay?" The steadily falling snow bringing up images of her mother. "Let's promise we'll work at it."

"You won't get rid of me without a fight," Sam answered adamantly.

Andy blushed and smiled shyly, "All right. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course," he replied and leaned down to let her whisper in his ear.

"You make me happy," she breathed.

Sam's smile was hard to miss, his dimples like craters in his cheeks. "And that's supposed to be a secret?"

"No," she laughed, "but I just thought you should know." Andy burrowed further into Sam's chest as he kissed her forehead and tightened his own grip on her.

"Have you seen her that happy since her mom left?" Traci asked Gail.

They had all been standing off to the side, watching the two lovingly embrace each other.

"I've never seen her that happy _ever,_" Gail clarified. "What about Sam?"

"You kidding?" Jerry scoffed. "Sam's like a grumpy old man."

"He means Sam's unnaturally smitten," Oliver explained. "We're glad he and Andy have each other."

Andy called Gail and the rest of the group over to where they were standing. Oliver took Andy's other side, reaching his across her back and gripping Sam's shoulder. Sam surprisingly wrapped his other arm around Gail so that she and Andy were crushed to his sides. Traci took Gail's outstretched hand as she and Jerry joined them. If an onlooker were to spot them, they would just seem like any other group of close friends huddled together as they all enjoyed the first snow of the year. But as Andy and Sam looked around at the people flanking them, they realized just how lucky they were. These were no longer separately her friends and his friends. They were _their_ friends.

"So who's hungry?" Oliver broke the silence. They all looked at him. "What?"

They shook their heads and laughed. Andy looked up at Sam to notice he was already looking down at her. They shared a smile, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

_Yeah… these are their friends._


End file.
